Crónicas de un Saiyajin
by Leo Pen 16
Summary: Shinji Ikari fue abandonado, pero no quedará en soledad, será entrenado por los mejores guerreros de todo el Universo para cumplir su misión: derrotar a los peores enemigos y eliminar la ambición de un mundo muerto. Neón Génesis Evangelion/Dragon Ball Z. Shinji/Asuka
1. Entre dos mundos

**Neón Génesis Evangelion y Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son series geniales que pertenecen a Hideaki Anno y Akira Toriyama respectivamente. Solo escribo esta historia por placer y no obtengo ganancias por ello.**

Crónicas de un Saiyajin

Capítulo 1

Entre dos mundos

En alguna parte del infierno, se libraba una de las peleas más decisivas sobre el destino del Universo. Dos guerreros, dos saiyajines, dos de los combatientes más fuertes que existían, uno era nada más y nada menos que Son Goku y el otro era el Príncipe de la raza Saiyajin, el gran Vegeta. Ambos se estaban esforzando por derrotar a un demonio maligno llamado Janemba, quien estaba distorsionando el espacio-tiempo. La pelea iba en su punto épico:

—Es la única forma de derrotarlo ¡prepárate!— decía Goku

— ¡Fuuuuu…..sión!—decían al mismo tiempo Goku y Vegeta mientras hacían las poses para realizar dicha técnica, pero repentinamente una esfera de energía lanzada por Janemba hizo que interrumpieran dicha técnica, apenas pudiendo escapar veían como ese demonio se acercaba a toda velocidad preparando otro ataque cuando…

— ¡Haaaa!—Paikuhan había entrado volando con una certera patada que desconcertó a Janemba— ¡Goku yo me encargaré de él no pierdan el tiempo y hagan de inmediato la fusión!

— ¡Gracias Paikuhan!—respondió Goku— ¡Vegeta ven acá!

Mientras tanto, en alguna parte del Universo, había un planeta llamado Tierra, era el año 2004. En este planeta, exactamente en las instalaciones del 2do. Laboratorio de Hakone era un día de suma importancia, pues se estaba llevando a cabo la prueba de activación de una de las obras de ingeniería más audaces, un ser biomecánico artificialmente creado de sobrenombre "eva", la prueba de activación de uno de estos seres estaba llevándose a cabo:

—Todo está listo, el experimento ya puede comenzar, los sistemas operan en orden—eran las palabras que sonaban en el altavoz del laboratorio, en la cabina de mando un niño veía felizmente todo a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué hace un niño aquí?—preguntaba un señor de edad que respondía al nombre de Dr. Fuyutsuki, uno de los hombres clave del experimento.

—Es el bebé del comandante Ikari profesor—respondía una de las mentes más brillantes, la Dra. Naoko Akagi.

—Gendo Ikari no estamos en una guardería, éste día es importante—decía firmemente el profesor, pero una respuesta llegó por uno de los canales de comunicación:

—Lo siento profesor Fuyutsuki, yo lo traje—respondía una voz de mujer, su nombre era Yui Ikari, era la sujeto de pruebas del robot, el niño seguía viendo alegremente a su querida mamá quien se encontraba en el robot.

—Yui, hoy realizaremos tu experimento—decía el profesor—Cierto, quiero mostrarle nuestro brillante futuro—contestaba Yui.

Yui se encontraba en su cabina de pruebas. Sabía lo que vendría adelante y sabía muchas cosas que en su momento hacía parecer una locura dicha hazaña, pero que por fin se decidió a hacerlo.

—Inicio de prueba de activación del eva 01—decían en los altavoces, todos se colocaron en sus puestos con sus ojos fijos en la unidad 01.

Goku y Vegeta salieron volando a una distancia segura, Janemba se disponía a seguirlos pero Paikuhan se interpuso en su camino.

—He descubierto un secreto que me servirá para detenerte, ni creas que te dejaré pasar monstruo—decía Paikuhan, Janemba solamente lo observaba y se dirigió hacia él volando a toda velocidad dispuesto a atacarlo.

—Empieza conteo regresivo—sonaba en los altavoces:

—"Aquí empieza todo, ya no hay vuelta atrás"—eran los pensamientos que tenía Yui— (10…) "todo esto será lo que decida el futuro de la humanidad" (9…) "todo este tiempo por fin se reduce a esto" (8…) "al menos pude advertirte Kyoko, eres la única que lo sabe y aunque no conoceré tu decisión pude despedirme de ti, tal vez en un futuro seamos familia" (7…) —al recordar eso una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, sus ojos voltearon a ver a la cabina central donde se hallaba su antiguo profesor, su esposo, la doctora Naoko Akagi y además se encontraba su querido niño… Shinji.

— ¡Eres un maldito estúpido!—le gritó Paikuhan, a lo cual Janemba se desconcertó y perdió velocidad por lo cual Paikuhan pudo esquivarlo e inmediatamente le lanzó una ráfaga de ki… (A lo lejos se encontraban Goku y Vegeta muy coordinados haciendo los pasos de la fusión— ¡Fuuuu…), pero inesperadamente Janemba realiza una teletransportación Bunkai y su cuerpo se transformó en pequeños cuadritos que desaparecieron y esquivaron el ataque de Paikuhan…

— (6…) "profesor Fuyutsuki espero que usted comprenda lo que estoy haciendo y gracias por ser tan buen guía, también le pido que se acuerde de lo que le pedí" (5…) "Gendo, te dejo a ti la responsabilidad de lo que sucederá más adelante y lamento dejarte solo con nuestro hijo pero comprende que esto lo hago especialmente por ustedes dos" (4…) "Shinji… mi querido hijo, mi dulce niño, en ti recaerá el peso de salvar nuestro planeta, lo siento por que no estaré por un largo tiempo contigo, pero te aseguro que siempre te estaré apoyando en las situaciones que más lo necesites" (3…) "sé que serás alguien muy fuerte y valiente y que todo lo que te propongas lo vas a lograr sin duda alguna" (2…) —gruesas gotas caían del rostro de Yui, sin embargo, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

(—Sión!...), Janemba se teletransportó atrás de Paikuhan y éste no lo notaba… (—Haaaa!...), Janemba golpeó a Paikuhan a los costados de su cabeza haciendo que este cayera al suelo derrotado. Pero dando así tiempo de que Goku y Vegeta hicieran una fusión exitosa, apareciendo fusionados como "Gogeta" en Supersaiyajin.

— (1…) "Adiós Shinji, nos veremos pronto, te amo hijo mío…" (0…)—lo último que vio Yui, fue un resplandor blanco.

De vuelta al infierno:

—Lo… lograron…—decía Paikuhan cayendo inconsciente.

Mientras tanto en el mundo de los vivos y el planeta hogar de los Guerreros Z, los muertos habían regresado a la vida y muchos de ellos se encontraban perjudicando a los vivos, Goten y Trunks se encontraban peleando:

—Ese ki… ¡Es de mi papá!—decía Goten— ¡Y de mi papá!—respondía Trunks.

— ¡Haaa!—ambos gritaron elevando su ki y se fusionaron originando a Gotenks.

De vuelta a la pelea en el infierno:

—Paikuhan te vengaré por lo que te hizo ese monstruo—decían Gogeta con una voz entremezclada con la de Goku y Vegeta, haciendo retroceder a Janemba quien se encontraba sorprendido.

— ¡Haaa!—gritaba Janemba dando muestra de su poder.

—Yo no soy Goku ni tampoco Vegeta, ahora mi deber es acabar contigo—dijo Gogeta muy seguro, e inmediatamente se dispuso a atacarlo, Janemba se había dispuesto a defenderse pero debido a la velocidad de Gogeta, Janemba ni siquiera pudo ver cuando los golpes llegaron, sólo vio varios haces de luz que marcaron severos golpes en su cuerpo y sin perder tiempo Gogeta le dio dos fuertes rodillazos en la nuca a Janemba, éste giró dispuesto a atacar, pero en realidad se puso en una situación en la que recibió una fuerte patada por parte de Gogeta, que lo obligó a retroceder. Dando un poco de espacio Gogeta le da la espalda a Janemba y levanta su brazo izquierdo juntando energía y formando una esfera de ki de varios colores, la cual se dilata y la aprieta con su mano, y a la vez lanzándola hacia Janemba.

— ¡Toma!—gritó Gogeta—al mismo tiempo que Janemba se dirigía corriendo dispuesto a lanzarle un golpe, el ataque sin embargo llegó primero pero Janemba todavía logró incrustarle un puñetazo en la cara a Gogeta que ni siquiera lo inmutó en nada, aunque Janemba luego de dar el puñetazo se empieza a desintegrar por partes sin dejar ningún rastro, solamente deja al que inició todo: un joven ogro descuidado que olvidó cambiar el tanque de la lavadora de almas.

— ¡Aaahhh no por favor! ¡Ay ay ay ay!—grita asustado el ogro y sale corriendo, dejando a Gogeta con una sonrisa de satisfacción al haber derrotado a Janemba.

Mientras tanto en el mundo de los vivos:

— ¡El ataque de los fantasmas kamikaze!—decía Gotenks haciendo surgir varios fantasmas— ¡Fórmense y acaben con ellos!—les ordenó Gotenks y de inmediato los fantasmas hicieron su trabajo.

— ¡Já! ¿Qué les pareció eso?—decía Gotenks alegremente tras destruir a sus enemigos, pero, de pronto ésta sonrisa desapareció y en vez de eso puso una mueca de terror al detectar varios ki que iban más allá de lo que podía imaginar, Gotenks sabía que esos ki no pertenecían a Goku ni a Vegeta y que se encontraban a una gran distancia, pero que su tamaño era inmenso— ¡¿Pe-pee-ro… d-de … qui-quién es ese ki?!

Devuelta al mundo de los muertos se encontraban Goku y Vegeta hablando cuando detectaron las presencias:

— ¡Vegeta!, ¿sientes esas presencias?—Preguntó Goku—sí, son varios ki tremendos y al parecer el más fuerte es un ki maligno—respondió Vegeta.

— ¡Goku, Vegeta!—gritó una tercera persona, el cual era Kaiosama— ¡Kaiosama!, ¿Qué es ese gran poder?—preguntó Goku.

— No tengo idea de lo que es, pero estoy investigando su fuente de origen—respondió Kaiosama.

— Oye Kaiosama, ¿no será que son presencias que están luchando?, pues hay un ki enorme que expresa mucha maldad—preguntó Goku.

— Todo cabe en lo posible Goku—respondió Kaiosama—Y si es así… ¿No tenemos que ir a ayudarles?—preguntó de nuevo Goku.

— ¡¿Goku acaso estás demente?! Esos ki son mucho más fuertes que tú, y también que Vegeta—respondió Kaiosama.

— Podemos hacer de nuevo la fusión—dijo Goku— ¡Ni creas que haré de nuevo la fusión contigo Kakarotto!—respondió Vegeta exasperado.

— Sólo será una vez más Vegeta—dijo Goku— ¡No lo haré!—respondió Vegeta.

—Oye Kaiosama ya averiguaste algo—pregunto Vegeta—Sí, ya sé dónde es, pero los ki han desaparecido misteriosamente—dijo algo nervioso Kaiosama.

— ¡Sí, es cierto, han desaparecido!; pero, deberíamos ir a investigar—afirmó Goku.

— ¡Kakarotto!, si vas ir yo también iré—dijo Vegeta— ¡Los dos están dementes!, además no pueden ir, ambos están muertos y estos ki aparecieron en un planeta del mundo vivo—dijo Kaiosama.

— Oye Kaiosama, es más seguro si vamos nosotros dos, no sabemos si esas presencias en algún momento van a querer atacar la Tierra, por lo que es mejor asegurarse—dijo Vegeta—mmm… Tienes razón Vegeta, le diré a Bulma que los reviva con las Esferas del Dragón—respondió Kaiosama algo afligido.

—Vegeta…—iba diciendo Goku, pero éste lo interrumpió— Kakarotto, ni creas que volveré a hacer la fusión contigo—dijo Vegeta.

— Vegeta nos veremos después—dijo Goku y dicho esto el cuerpo de Vegeta volvió a convertirse en un alma, al mismo tiempo que todos los muertos que habían viajado al mundo de los vivos volvieron a su lugar de descanso.

— ¡Por fin éste mundo ha regresado con las reglas de siempre—dijo Enma-Daioh Sama

Mientras tanto en el mundo de los vivos, Gohan, Goten, Trunks y Videl se encontraban algo atolondrados, pues los ki que habían detectado, habían desaparecido tan pronto aparecieron— ¿De dónde vendrían esos ki?—preguntaba Gohan.

—Acaso, ¿Existe tal magnitud de ki?—preguntaba Videl.

—Al parecer sí existe—respondía a los presentes Kaiosama— ¡Kaiosama!—respondían todos.

—Oye Gohan, ¿Utilizaste todos los deseos cuando llamaste a Shen Long?—preguntaba Kaiosama— Emm… no, no utilicé todos—respondió Gohan.

— ¿Puedo pedirte un favor Gohan?—dijo Kaio— ¡Claro que sí Kaiosama!—respondía Gohan.

— ¿Puedes desear que revivan a Goku y a Vegeta?—preguntó Kaiosama—emm… Solo que debemos encontrar de nuevo las esferas del dragón, por que Shen Long ya se fue—dijo Gohan.

— Está bien Gohan, no hay problema si mañana lo hacen—respondió con tranquilidad Kaiosama—Está bien, ¿Kaiosama, tiene algo que ver los ki que aparecieron hace poco?—preguntó Gohan.

—Sí, Goku y Vegeta planean ir a investigar—dijo Kaiosama—Está bien, entonces mañana a primera hora pediremos los deseos—dijo Gohan.

—Está bien Gohan—dijo Kaiosama.

Mientras tanto en la Corporación Cápsula se encontraba Bulma cuando:

— ¡Bulma!—dijo una voz en su mente— ¿Eh?, ¿Quién es?—preguntó Bulma

—Soy Kaiosama—dijo el nombrado— ¡Ah!, hola Kaiosama, ¿cómo se encuentra? —preguntó Bulma.

—Bien, gracias por tu preocupación, debo pedirte que prepares una nave espacial para mañana— eh, ¿y por qué tal petición?—preguntó Bulma algo confundida

—Verás, hace unos momentos, unos ki enormes fueron detectados en un planeta lejano, y uno en particular era un ki maligno, por lo que Goku y Vegeta irán a investigar para tener más seguridad sobre si dichos ki representan un problema para la Tierra—explicó el ser sagrado

—Está bien Kaiosama, pero, ¿puedes decirme exactamente dónde se ubica dicho planeta?—preguntaba Bulma con interés—Sí, se encuentra en ésta misma Galaxia, sector norte, cuadrante E-D—dijo Kaiosama

—Está bien, ¿Para cuando preparo la nave?—preguntó Bulma—Para mañana, por que mañana Gohan revivirá a Goku y Vegeta, ellos irán a investigar. Y también quiero pedirte un favor más—agregó Kaio.

—Adelante—responde Bulma— ¿Puedes reunir mañana a todos los guerreros?, necesito hablar con ellos urgentemente—dijo Kaio.

—Está bien, veré que puedo hacer—le respondió Bulma—Gracias por todo Bulma—dijo Kaio.

La atmósfera en el laboratorio era lúgubre, en la cabina central todos estaba atónitos con lo que sucedió, el experimento había fallado. Yui fue absorbida por el Eva, el profesor soportaba fuertemente las ganas de llorar a su alumna estrella, sin embargo no debía demostrarlo por cuestiones propias, Gendo Ikari no se había inmutado para nada, la doctora Akagi sin embargo estaba con una sonrisa y el pequeño Shinji estaba atónito con lo que había sucedido, sus ojos estaban desorbitados y dispuestos a sacar lágrimas, su boca estaba abierta y apenas podía moverla—mamá…—era lo único que podía pronunciar, el pequeño Shinji había visto desaparecer a su madre.

Mientras tanto en la Tierra, hogar de los Guerreros Z:

Al día siguiente, se encontraban reunidos todos los Guerreros Z, todos con la duda del porqué habían sido llamados:

—Buenos días a todos, a todos los he convocado, por que Kaiosama quiere hablar con ustedes—saludó a todos Bulma.

—Buenos días a todos, verán… no se si percataron que ayer sucedieron eventos muy raros y que varias presencias inimaginables aparecieron por poco tiempo—dijo Kaiosama.

— Sí, nos dimos cuenta—dijo Piccolo— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente?—dijo Gohan.

—Se los explicaré, sólo les pido que revivan a Goku y a Vegeta—dijo Kaiosama

Al oír eso Gohan se acerca a las siete esferas y dice:

— ¡Sal de ahí Shen Long para que puedas cumplir nuestro deseo!—al terminar de pronunciarlas el cielo se oscurece y Shen Long surge de las esferas.

— ¡Díganme sus deseos, puedo cumplirles un deseo más si es que está dentro de mis capacidades!—dice Shen Long— ¡Shen Long quiero que revivas a Goku y Vegeta por favor!—responde Gohan.

— ¡Ese es un deseo muy fácil!—dice Shen Long y luego sus ojos resplandecen y al instante aparecen frente a ellos Goku y Vegeta— ¡Su deseo ha sido cumplido, hasta la próxima!—concluye Shen Long y desaparece junto a las siete esferas.

— ¡Goku! ¡Vegeta!—decían todos con entusiasmo— ¡Hola a todos!—respondió Goku, Vegeta no se inmutó en nada.

—Ahora que están todos puedo contarles lo que sucede. Verán, algo sucedió en el otro mundo, apareció un demonio llamado Janemba, el cual distorsionó completamente el espacio-tiempo y además encerró a Enma-Daioh Sama en su palacio, por lo cual los muertos regresaron a la vida, Goku y Vegeta tuvieron que fusionarse para poder derrotarlo; con respecto a las presencias que detectaron, sólo sé que una era maligna y que era más fuerte que las demás, se encuentran en un planeta lejano y averigüé que también se llama Tierra y que se encuentra en un estado deteriorado por eventos que le han sucedido—explicaba Kaiosama y todos lo escuchaban atentamente.

— ¿En verdad se lograron fusionar ustedes dos?—preguntó Piccolo—Fue algo desagradable que jamás volveré a hacer—contestó Vegeta.

En eso Bulma tomó la palabra y dijo— Ya he programado la nave que me pidió Kaiosama, tiene las coordenadas que usted me dio, llegaran a dicho planeta en una semana—.

— ¿Así que irán a investigar qué es lo que sucede?—preguntó Ten— Sí, iremos a asegurarnos de que no represente algún problema para la Tierra—contestó Goku.

— ¡Ten mucho cuidado papá!—decía Gohan— Igual tú Vegeta—concluía Bulma.

— ¡El gran Vegeta no se dejará vencer tan fácilmente!—alardeaba Vegeta—cuando regresemos les prometo que les contaré todo—dijo Goku levantando el pulgar en señal de buena fe.

Todos se dirigieron a donde se encontraba la nave espacial y dar su apoyo a los dos viajeros.

— ¡Adiós, ten cuidado papá!—decían Gohan, Goten y Trunks respectivamente a sus padres— ¡Cuídense mucho!—decía Bulma.

— ¡Adiós, volveremos en un tiempo! y Gohan dale mis saludos a Milk—decía Goku.

La nave rápidamente desapareció entre las nubes, mientras todos quedaron con la duda de lo que pasaría, el silencio fue roto por Bulma— ¿Quién quiere algo de comer?—.

— ¡YO!— gritaron Gohan, Goten y Trunks—bueno, si nos invitas pues yo voy—dijo Krilin, todos siguieron a Bulma para disfrutar de la comida.

En el otro mundo se encontraba Kaiosama en su planeta, tenía la incertidumbre de que algo pasaría cuando Goku y Vegeta llegaran al planeta Tierra—"¿Qué será lo que se encuentren en ese planeta?", "¿Qué fueron esos ki?"—de pronto algo interrumpió sus pensamientos:

— ¡Kaiosama!—decía una voz— ¿Eh?, ¿Supremo Kaiosama?—preguntaba Kaio.

—Sí soy yo, supongo que usted también sintió las presencias ¿verdad?—preguntó el ser supremo—sí las pude detectar, supremo Kaiosama, ¿usted sabe algo de toda esa situación?—preguntaba Kaio.

—Sí, fui a investigar cuando se presentaron las presencias y lo que vi no fue algo agradable—decía el ser supremo— ¿Y sabe algo de la presencia maligna?—pregunto Kaio.

—No, cuando llegué por la teletransportación, la presencia desapareció y no la volví a detectar—dijo afligido el ser supremo.

— ¿Y algo acerca de las otras presencias y además del estado del planeta?—preguntaba con interés Kaiosama—Sí, le puedo explicar sobre las presencias y el estado del planeta. Pero primero necesito su ayuda sobre un asunto—dijo el ser supremo con suma seriedad.

—Está bien, lo ayudaré en lo que pueda—dijo Kaiosama algo dubitativo— ¡Gracias Kaiosama!, se lo diré en 6 días, antes de que Goku y Vegeta lleguen al planeta Tierra—dijo el ser supremo.

A cierta distancia del ser supremo se encontraba el supremo Kaiosama de hace 15 generaciones, quien tenía una expresión de desconcierto—Kibitoshin… lo que vas a hacer tienes que planearlo muy perspicazmente, los habitantes de ese planeta son sumamente listos en ciertos aspectos, pero puedes usar sus grandes altibajos para lograr tu cometido—.

—No se preocupe supremo Kaiosama, tengo un plan que ayudará mucho, sé cuál es su principal altibajo—decía con confianza Kibitoshin.

—Creo que necesitaré una nueva habilidad si voy a hacer lo que estoy pensando—decía a sí mismo el supremo Kaiosama de hace 15 generaciones.

Continuará…

**Notas del autor:**

Sólo quiero decir que es mi primer fic…


	2. Un nuevo inicio

**Neón Génesis Evangelion y Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son series geniales que pertenecen a Hideaki Anno y Akira Toriyama respectivamente. Solo escribo esta historia por placer y no obtengo ganancias por ello.**

Crónicas de un Saiyajin

Capítulo 1

Un nuevo inicio

Una semana había pasado desde el incidente de la prueba de activación del eva 01. Gendo Ikari había cambiado drásticamente desde ese día, se encontraba alejado de todos, inclusive, de su hijo. Shinji de tan solo tres años de edad, quedó marcado por tal incidente, tenía pesadillas desde entonces y su padre Gendo no lo consolaba.

— Shinji, prepara todas tus cosas, que nos vamos a ir—decía fríamente Gendo.

— Sí papá—respondía Shinji.

Las cosas para Shinji desde el incidente iban de mal en peor, había visto morir a su madre y al parecer su padre lo odiaba desde entonces, y para colmo, todavía faltaba algo más…

— ¿A dónde vamos papá?—preguntaba Shinji, quien se encontraba viajando en una furgoneta—Vamos con tus tíos—respondía Gendo.

OoOoO

Mientras tanto, cerca de la órbita de Júpiter acababa de pasar una nave espacial con las insignias "Capsule Corp" iba en dirección de la Tierra, en ella Goku y Vegeta habían pasado entrenando la semana entera a una gravedad aumentada 1000 veces.

— ¡Esto de entrenar bajo gravedad aumentada es increíble!, ¿No lo crees Vegeta?— Decía con entusiasmo Goku— Como digas Kakarotto—respondía Vegeta

Pero su entrenamiento se interrumpió cuando una pantalla apareció en la sala de entrenamiento y en ella aparecían dos personas, eran Bulma y su padre, el Dr. Brief.

— ¡Hola Goku, hola Vegeta! ¿Cómo se encuentran?—decía el Dr. Brief— ¡Dr. Brief!, estamos bien, estábamos entrenando—respondía entusiasmado Goku

— ¿Sucede algo?—preguntaba Vegeta— No, no sucede nada, lo que pasa es que queríamos saludarlos y además, ¿así van a presentarse en el planeta, no saben que en unos cuántos minutos llegarán a su destino?—respondía y a la vez preguntaba Bulma

— Tienes razón, Kakarotto tenemos que alistarnos—decía Vegeta— Está bien Vegeta—decía Goku.

— Oigan muchachos díganme algo importante—decía el Dr. Brief— ¿Qué sucede?—decía Vegeta

— ¿Les gustó dónde puse las bocinas?—preguntaba el Dr. Brief… Bulma estampó su mano en su cara en señal de vergüenza y Vegeta simplemente lo ignoró— Ehh… si señor, están bien donde están… "Ni siquiera sé dónde están"—pensaba Goku que se limitó a dar una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Papá… ¡¿Acaso importa dónde están las bocinas?!—Decía Bulma con furia— Sí, la tiene hija mía, lo comprenderás más adelante—contestaba serenamente el Dr. Brief

— ¡Papá soy una genio y sé que las bocinas no tienen importancia dónde estén colocadas!—decía Bulma— ¡Sí la tiene!—contestaba el Dr. Brief dando paso a un debate acerca de las bocinas. Mientras tanto una gota de sudor caía cómicamente de los cuellos de Goku y Vegeta quienes oían la conversación.

Vegeta quien se estaba impacientando decidió intervenir:

— ¡Me exasperan cállense!, pueden discutir acerca de las bocinas después—decía Vegeta, tanto Bulma como el Dr. Brief lo voltearon a ver—Está bien, cálmate Vegeta—contestaba Goku.

— No te preocupes Goku, Vegeta tiene razón, les estamos quitando su tiempo—contestaba el Dr. Brief— ¡Suerte muchachos, hasta pronto!—terminó de decir Bulma y terminaron la conexión y a la vez reanudando el debate de las bocinas con su padre.

— ¡Apresúrate Kakarotto que ya vamos a llegar!—decía Vegeta— ¡Ya estoy listo!—contestaba Goku

— ¡Estoy emocionado! ¿Cómo crees que serán los rivales Vegeta?— decía Goku entusiasmado—No tengo idea Kakarotto—contestaba Vegeta

OoOoO

De vuelta a la situación de Shinji, se encontraba algo incómodo, parecía como si su padre… no lo fuera. También lo tenía confundido el porqué iban con sus tíos. Luego de un largo trayecto, la furgoneta por fin se detuvo, Shinji bajó junto a su pequeña maleta y observó a su alrededor: una ciudad pequeña rodeada de un bosque, aunque la casa de sus tíos estaba en los límites de dicha ciudad, casi donde iniciaba el dominio boscoso. El padre de Shinji volvió a subir a la furgoneta, cosa que alertó al pequeño:

— ¿Papá a dónde vas?—preguntaba Shinji—Me voy a trabajar, tú te quedarás con tus tíos—decía fríamente Gendo

—Papá yo quiero ir contigo, ¡llévame contigo por favor!—decía Shinji—No, te quedarás, cuando yo requiera tu presencia te llamaré, adiós Shinji—cortó Gendo e inmediatamente la furgoneta aceleró dejando a Shinji al borde del llanto.

Mientras tanto nadie notaba que una nave aterrizaba en las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de donde se encontraba Shinji.

— ¡Papá no te vayas!—decía Shinji llorando quien estaba corriendo tratando de alcanzar en vano a la furgoneta que cada vez se alejaba más y más

— ¡Papá, porqué te vas!—decía llorando Shinji.

Mientras tanto más allá de las afueras de la ciudad, la nave en la que viajaban Goku y Vegeta aterrizaba sigilosamente:

— Al fin llegamos—decía Vegeta— Sí, veremos a qué nos enfrentamos—respondía Goku

De pronto, la puerta de la nave se abrió y ambos guerreros bajaron y observaron su entorno:

— ¡Es idéntico a nuestro planeta!, a excepción del cielo rojo—decía Goku — Y también el nombre es el mismo Sr. Goku—le respondía una voz conocida a su espalda, haciendo que los dos guerreros voltearan a ver:

— ¡Kibitoshin! ¡Kaiosama!, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?—preguntaba con curiosidad Goku— Tengo un deber que hacer y le pedía ayuda a Kaiosama del Norte para cumplirlo— respondía Kibitoshin.

— ¿Y cómo llegaron aquí?—preguntaba Goku— El Supremo Kaiosama usó su técnica de teletransportación—respondía Kaiosama.

— ¡¿Y se puede saber porqué nosotros tuvimos que viajar en una nave por una semana?! ¡Hubiéramos ahorrado tiempo y habríamos llegado en un santiamén!— Lo siento Sr. Vegeta pero el retraso de su llegada era parte de un plan— respondía Kibitoshin con un aire misterioso.

— ¿Y cuál es ese plan? ¿Exterminar a los ki extraños que aparecieron?, porque yo no siento una presencia fuerte que digamos, sólo detecto a un montón de insectos con un poder insignificante— decía Vegeta algo molesto— Esos ki ya se han ido, pero hay algo que quiero que vean, síganme—decía Kibitoshin sin inmutarse y emprendiendo vuelo hacia la ciudad cercana.

— ¿Oye Supremo Kaiosama?, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiere que veamos, porque sino hay nadie con quien pelear pues sería mejor que nos marcháramos?—preguntaba Goku con curiosidad. A la vez el Supremo Kaiosama suspendía su vuelo y se volteaba a ver a los demás— Por favor les ruego que sean sigilosos cuando aterricen—respondía serio Kibitoshin.

Ya habiendo aterrizado tras unos árboles, Kibitoshin señaló a lo lejos una furgoneta que se perdía de vista:

— ¿Venimos a ver cómo corre una furgoneta?—preguntaba algo confundido Kaiosama— Además de eso quiero que vean a él—decía Kibitoshin señalando a un pequeño niño que corría en vano tras la furgoneta

Shinji ya no podía correr más, sus piernas ya no daban para seguir corriendo. Cayó de rodillas llorando sobre el pavimento:

— ¡Papá! ¡Regresa por favor!—gritaba Shinji a todo pulmón, aunque en vano pues la furgoneta ya se había ido

— Pobre niño, creo que iré con él—decía Goku dispuesto a ir junto a Shinji, pero el brazo de Kibitoshin lo detuvo— ¡Vámonos de aquí, yo no vine a ver un niño llorar!—decía Vegeta ya exasperado quien se daba la vuelta, pero de pronto sintió algo que lo detuvo de golpe

— ¡Papá!—gritaba Shinji a todo pulmón, a diferencia que esta vez apretaba sus puños y su mirada ahora también denotaba ira, sin notarlo una corriente de aire surgía haciendo mover el polvo y hojas. A Goku esta escena le parecía similar

— ¡Papá regresa!— Shinji ya no podía más, su madre muerta y su padre al parecer lo odiaba y además lo abandona en medio de la casa de sus tíos, ahora la corriente de aire se volvía más fuerte y el pavimento a su alrededor se empezaba a agrietar, además de tristeza ahora sentía ira, y sin poder aguantar más:

— ¡Papá!—gritó con todas sus fuerzas una vez más agrietando severamente el suelo a su alrededor y haciendo surgir un aura a su alrededor. Shinji seguía con sus pensamientos, preguntándose el porqué a él le sucedía todo esto, a su alrededor temblaba con fuerza

— ¡Vaya, ese chiquillo es muy fuerte!—decía Kaiosama sorprendido— Aunque su fuerza sea superior a los demás ki en el planeta, es un insecto para mí—decía Vegeta

Pero Shinji ya no podía más ya había expulsado toda su energía; así tan rápido empezó todo, así terminó. Shinji se desmayó. Dejando a todos con una cara de sorpresa a excepción del Supremo Kaiosama, quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Eso es lo que les quería mostrar—decía Kibitoshin, Goku fue a donde se encontraba el cuerpo inconsciente de Shinji y lo levantó entre sus brazos— ¿En este planeta también hay humanos?—preguntaba Vegeta

—Sí, es la especie predominante en el planeta ¿Increíble coincidencia no?—contestaba Kibitoshin— ¿Y todos pueden hacer lo que ese niño hizo?—ahora preguntaba Kaiosama

—No, de alguna manera este chiquillo es distinto a todos Kaiosama—respondía Kibitoshin dejando en duda a Kaiosama y a la vez usando sus poderes curativos para regresarle la energía a Shinji, éste empezaba poco a poco a abrir sus ojos y observó a las personas que tenía enfrente, tenían una apariencia y tenían una vestimenta extraña.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?—preguntaba Shinji con algo de desconfianza—Yo soy Kibitoshin—decía respetuosamente el ser Supremo—Yo soy Kaiosama—respondía el mencionado.

— ¡Hola, soy Goku! y aquel de allá es Vegeta—respondía clásicamente Goku con una sonrisa y a la vez señalando al mencionado.

—Emm… Yo soy Shinji Ikari, un gusto—decía respetuosamente Shinji, a la vez observaba a su alrededor— ¿Qué sucedió aquí?—preguntaba algo temeroso Shinji

— Tú lo hiciste—respondía Kibitoshin— ¿No recuerdas qué sucedió?—preguntaba Kaiosama.

— ¿Pero, cómo lo hice?—preguntaba Shinji con una gran duda— eso te lo explicaremos después, dime ¿dónde vives?—preguntaba Kibitoshin.

—Emm… mi papá dijo que me iba a vivir con mis tíos, por allá —decía Shinji y a su vez señalaba una casa a la distancia.

—Está bien, espera aquí—decía Kibitoshin y llamó a los demás— Kaiosama, es hora de iniciar el plan—decía Kibitoshin.

—Está bien, Supremo Kaiosama—respondía Kaiosama— ¿Cuál plan?—preguntaba Goku y Vegeta.

—Sr. Goku, Sr. Vegeta, por favor vayan a la casa, nosotros se los explicaremos allá—decía Kibitoshin.

— Está bien—respondía Goku y se fue volando a la casa, seguido de Vegeta.

— ¡Vaya!, ¿cómo hicieron eso?—preguntaba Shinji con total admiración causándole una sonrisa a Kaiosama—lo hacen controlando su energía—respondía Kibitoshin .

—Oiga Sr. Kibitoshin, ¿yo puedo hacer eso?—preguntaba entusiasmado Shinji—en este momento no creo, primero tienes que entrenar para poder controlar tu energía—respondía Kibitoshin.

—Dime Shinji, ¿Te gustaría entrenar para hacer cosas increíbles?—ahora preguntaba Kaiosama, dejando a Shinji con algo de duda—emm… no lo sé, ¿el entrenamiento es peligroso?—preguntaba Shinji haciendo que la mirada de Kibitoshin se tornara seria.

—Sí lo es, incluso hay ciertos entrenamientos en los que puedes morir Shinji—respondía seriamente Kibitoshin dejando una cara de asombro en Kaiosama y una expresión algo atemorizada en Shinji— Yo… no quiero morir, creo que mejor no lo haré—respondía tristemente Shinji con su mirada al suelo.

—Shinji… mírame—decía Kibitoshin arrodillándose para estar a la altura de Shinji— ¿Tienes miedo morir y quedar solo?—preguntaba Kibitoshin

—Sí señor, tengo miedo—respondía Shinji mirando a los ojos a Kibitoshin—Pero si tú ya estás solo—ahora le decía Kaiosama—sabes que tu madre murió y tu padre te abandonó—finalizaba duramente Kaiosama seriamente, pero a la vez sintiendo una carga en su pecho por lo rudo que le estaba hablando al niño.

Shinji de nuevo empezaba a derramar lágrimas.

—Escucha Shinji, tienes un gran potencia, lo que fluye en ti es algo único y especial, no hay otra persona que pueda hacer lo que tu haces. Está bien sentir miedo, el miedo hace reflexionar tus decisiones y afina tu sutileza, pero no te dejes dominar por él, puede ser un gran maestro pero también el peor de tus enemigos. Si tu quieres algo o tienes alguna meta no te dejes vencer por el miedo—decía serenamente Kibitoshin, haciendo reflexionar a Shinji y también a Kaiosama.

—Pero… ¿y si no puedo?, ¿si lo hago mal?, ¿y si fracaso?—preguntaba Shinji dudoso—escucha, el fracaso es parte de la vida, si fracasas te levantas y lo vuelves a intentar, el fracaso te da sabiduría. ¿Si no puedes?, lo intentas una y otra vez hasta que lo logres. ¿Si lo haces mal? debes de hacerlo mejor que antes hasta lo que hagas bien—respondía filosóficamente el Supremo Kaiosama haciendo que Shinji levantara su vista.

—Está bien, lo intentaré—respondió Shinji más seguro de sí mismo— ¡Qué bien!—decía alegremente Kaiosama y el Supremo sólo esbozó una sonrisa.

—Pero… tengo que pedirle permiso a mis tíos—decía inocentemente Shinji haciendo surgir una gota de sudor en los cuellos de los dos Kaiosamas—no te preocupes Shinji, ellos te dejarán ir. ¡Kaiosama es hora de iniciar el plan!—decía Kibitoshin dejando algo confundido a Shinji.

En eso Kibitoshin alzó su palma hacia Kaiosama y las ropas de éste empezaron a brillar hasta que cambiaron y ahora eran un traje formal igual al de un hombre de negocios, también las de él mismo empezaron a brillar hasta que cambiaron en un traje formal casi igual al de Kaiosama. También hizo aparecer dos maletines plateados:

—Este es para usted Kaiosama—decía Kibitoshin dándole uno de los maletines a Kaiosama—gracias Supremo—respondía Kaiosama.

— ¡Increíble!—decía Shinji sorprendido a más no poder—Shinji dame tu mano, Kaiosama ponga su mano en mi hombro—decía Kibitoshin, tanto Kaiosama como Shinji hicieron lo que Kibitoshin les dijo y en un parpadeo estaban frente a la casa de Shinji y justo a la par de Goku y Vegeta.

— ¿Por qué están vestidos así?—preguntó Goku, quien estaba a punto de reírse—tenemos que cumplir una misión—respondía Kaiosama alegremente— ¿de qué te ríes Goku? ustedes también tienen los suyos—decía Kaiosama señalando la evidencia obvia.

— ¡¿Por qué rayos tengo que usar estas ropas?!—decía Vegeta a punto de explotar—si Kaiosama ¿por qué las tenemos que usar?—preguntaba Goku algo disgustado.

—Verán, quiero hacer algo antes de explicarles todo por completo, Kaiosama acompáñeme, Shinji tú también—decía Kibitoshin— ¡Arrgh! ese supremo, sino me cuenta lo destruiré—decía Vegeta ya impacientado.

El ser Supremo tocó la puerta.

— ¿Quién llama?—decía un hombre de mediana edad algo exasperado—buenas tardes, mi nombre es Kibitoshin y él es mi colega. Quisiéramos saber si este niño está debajo de su cuidado—decía meticulosamente Kibitoshin.

— Sí, es mi sobrino, lo estoy cuidando por ahora. Mocoso ¿cuándo llegaste aquí?—preguntaba el tío de Shinji—ehh… hace un rato tío—respondía Shinji

—Bueno verá, nosotros formamos parte de un nuevo programa de educación experimental autónomo, en el cual tenemos la misión de formar niños en las artes marciales y el estudio aplicado, debido a que es experimental usted no tendrá que pagar por nuestro programa, al contrario nosotros le pagaremos a usted por dejarnos implementar nuestro sistema en su sobrino. Éste es nuestro afiche—concluía Kaiosama entregándole un afiche al tío de Shinji

—"D.B.S.", mmm… interesante ¿Cuánto me pagarán?—preguntaba el tío de Shinji— le pagaremos ¥200,000.00 por cada bimestre que Shinji estudie en nuestro programa, tendrá un seguro y además le enviaremos notificaciones donde usted pueda ver el progreso de su sobrino—respondía sin inquietarse Kibitoshin.

—Claro, está bien. ¿Tengo que firmar algo?—preguntaba el tío—sí, aquí está el contrato—decía Kaiosama sacando una hoja de papel con el sello que curiosamente tenía el símbolo de su ropa.

—Listo, ya firmé—decía el hombre—gracias por su cooperación. Esto será para usted, como un adelanto—decía Kibitoshin entregándole un maletín lleno de dinero.

—Sí, supongo que está bien. Pueden llevarse al niño—decía el tío y a la vez cerraba la puerta de golpe—"vaya que buena suerte la que tengo"—pensaba el tío de Shinji al ver el maletín lleno de dinero.

—Fue más fácil de lo que pensé, ¿no Kaiosama?—decía Kibitoshin—Tiene razón supremo, fue sencillo—respondía Kaiosama.

En eso los dos Kaiosamas y Shinji fueron donde estaban Goku y Vegeta. Ya Kibitoshin habiendo cambiado de nuevo las ropas de todos (por una petición generosa de Vegeta), habló sobre el plan que tenía con Kaiosama:

—Verán Sr. Goku y Sr. Vegeta, Shinji tiene una misión importante en el planeta y además posee habilidades que van más allá de la de su especie, por tal razón quiero pedirles un favor…—decía Kibitoshin— ¿Cuál favor?—preguntaba Vegeta.

—Quiero que lo entrenen—decía seriamente Kibitoshin, a lo cual Goku se puso a pensar que Shinji podría ser un oponente increíble para pelear—por mí está bien, ¿Qué dices Vegeta?—preguntaba Goku.

— ¿Porqué debería entrenar a un insecto como él?—decía Vegeta—vamos Vegeta, viste lo fuerte que era y si lo entrenamos con el tiempo se haría un buen adversario para poder pelear—decía Goku explicando con maestría.

Vegeta reconsiderando las cosas aceptó con una inclinación y yendo con Shinji le dijo:

— Pero escucha insecto, no creas que tendré compasión sólo porque eres un niño—decía Vegeta haciendo que Shinji tragara saliva— ¡Entonces está dicho! y ¿qué me dice usted Kaiosama?—preguntaba Kibitoshin

— ¿Yo?, ehh… pues si Enma-Daioh Sama lo permite lo haré con gusto—respondía Kaiosama— ¡Perfecto, todo ha salido bien!—decía alegrado Kibitoshin

OoOoO

Mientras tanto en el planeta Supremo:

—Vaya, parece que Shin logró hacer su cometido bien por él, aunque ese chiquillo tiene algo que me inquieta mucho, será mejor que siga en lo que estoy haciendo—decía así mismo el Supremo Kaiosama de hace 15 generaciones.

OoOoO

—Entonces es hora de que nos marchemos, Kaiosama será mejor que ponga su mano en mi hombro—decía el ser Supremo— ¡Oh! por cierto, Sr. Goku ¿sería usted tan amable de llevar a Shinji a su planeta?, cuando lleguen allí les explicaré más sobre la situación a ustedes y a los demás—decía Kibitoshin

—Está bien, no hay problema—respondía Goku—Entonces hasta luego, Shinji te veré después—decía Kibitoshin despidiéndose—Nos veremos allá—concluía Kaiosama.

Luego de una breve señal de adiós, los dos Kaiosamas desaparecieron por la teletransportación, dejando a Shinji perplejo.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, aquí sólo perdemos tiempo. Kakarotto trae a ese niño—decía Vegeta mientras emprendía vuelo hacia la nave—cómo digas Vegeta. Shinji súbete a mi espalda y sujétate bien—decía Goku agachándose para que Shinji se pudiera subir a su espalda.

—Si señor—respondía con nerviosismo Shinji, con temor se sujetó más fuerte al sentir que se alejaba del suelo, cosa que Goku percibió—no tengas miedo Shinji—decía Goku a modo de tranquilizar a Shinji.

—Pe-pero ¿y si-si me caigo?—decía Shinji con temor—no te caerás, yo te estoy sosteniendo Shinji. Escucha haz lo que te voy a decir: quiero que me sueltes y que extiendas tus brazos—decía Goku, más los ojos de Shinji se abrieron— ¡Pero si lo hago me caeré!—respondía Shinji aún más atemorizado.

—No te vas a caer, anda, no tengas miedo, además conforme tu entrenamiento pase tendrás que hacerlo para aprender a volar—explicaba Goku, haciendo a Shinji recapacitar; lentamente Shinji dejaba de sujetarse de Goku para estirar los brazos hasta que los extendió totalmente— ¿Ves que sencillo es?—le preguntaba Goku a Shinji al ver que éste estaba sonriendo.

— ¡Que increíble!—decía felizmente Shinji al sentir el aire sobre su piel y rostro.

Así los tres llegaron a la nave y partieron. Tanto Goku y Vegeta observaron como Shinji sumamente sorprendido se despedía de la Tierra:

—Hasta pronto… Tierra…—decía Shinji, mientras la Tierra se hacía cada vez más pequeña—"será un viaje largo y ni siquiera podré entrenar… si activo la gravedad ese gusano resultará aplastado"—pensaba Vegeta insatisfecho y algo arrepentido del viaje, aunque poseía curiosidad del porqué ese niño tenía tal poder para su edad—"entrenarlo será interesante, ya veremos cuan fuerte serás gusano"—pensaba Vegeta con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Varios días después:

1 semana había pasado desde que Goku, Vegeta y Shinji habían partido de la Tierra. Shinji había visto cómo entrenaban sus dos futuros maestros y le parecía increíble. La nave se encontraba aterrizando en la Corporación Cápsula:

— ¿Ya llegamos?—preguntaba Shinji con ansias de conocer su nuevo hogar—Si, ya llegamos, ¿ansioso Shinji?—decía Goku. Al rato la puerta de la nave se abrió, Goku tomó la mano de Shinji dispuesto a bajar. Allí se encontraban todos sus amigos, incluso estaba Kibitoshin.

— ¿Y cómo les fue?—preguntaba Krilin—totalmente insatisfactorio—contestaba Vegeta con los brazos cruzados.

— ¡Hola a todos!, les quiero presentar a alguien…—todos voltearon a ver al chiquillo que estaba agarrado de la mano de Goku, aunque Shinji se encontraba viendo a su alrededor, veía que era muy parecido a su hogar, a diferencia de que el cielo era azul. Goku le hizo una breve señal para que se presentara.

— Ho-hola mi-mi nombre es Shinji—se presentaba educadamente el chiquillo, aunque algo nervioso al haber tanta gente observándole.

A pesar de tener dudas del porqué habían traído a un niño, todos se dirigieron a saludar a Shinji. Éste educadamente respondió a todos los saludos, aunque sintió algo de miedo al ver a dos de las personas, los cuales tenían una apariencia verde y con antenas, el primero solamente le dio un breve "hola", sin nada más, pero el segundo fue más agradable:

— ¡Hola mi nombre es Dende!, no te preocupes por mi apariencia, es que soy de otro planeta—decía carismáticamente el mencionado quitando así el temor de Shinji— ¿Y todos los extraterrestres son como tú?—preguntaba el niño.

—No todos, existen muchos que tienen otras apariencias—decía Dende, quien fácilmente se había ganado la confianza del niño.

En lo que Shinji se había hecho amigo de Goten, Trunks y Marron, mientras jugaban Kibitoshin decidió explicar la situación a todos los demás:

—La situación es muy complicada y confusa. Quiero que ustedes entrenen a Shinji, pues verán, en su planeta hace unos años acaba de ocurrir una gran catástrofe que ha diezmado a la mayoría de las especies en dicho lugar. Además he investigado y he confirmado que Shinji es un humano con ciertas habilidades que los demás no poseen, él está destinado a ser el salvador de su planeta. Aunque en realidad la situación en la que lo encontramos indica que su propio padre quiere hacerlo fácilmente manipulable para cumplir varios propósitos oscuros, no tengo idea de cuales sean, pero aproximadamente en unos 10 años tendrá que volver a su planeta y enfrentarse a enemigos que sobrepasan los poderes de los cuales ustedes mismos han enfrentado, es por eso que quiero que lo entrenen, para que pueda cumplir su objetivo…— y así explicaba el Supremo Kaiosama, a lo cual todos escuchaban atentamente con una mirada seria en su rostro. Al final de la explicación, luego de un intercambio de miradas, todos decidieron aceptar dicha propuesta.

— ¡Me alegro de su cooperación, no sé cómo podré pagárselos!—decía entusiasmado Kibitoshin—Oigan esperen un momento… ¿creen que ese niño pueda resistir?—preguntaba Yamcha.

—Créeme Yamcha, es mucho más fuerte de lo que te imaginas, ya he visto su poder y es algo sorprendente, creo que tiene un gran poder oculto—decía Goku confiado—si es así, creo que yo empezaré por entrenarlo, para que pueda liberar esos poderes—decía Piccolo.

— ¡Pero primero deben de darle un tiempo para que se recupere de lo que ha sufrido!—decía autoritariamente Milk ganando la razón de todos— ¿Qué tal si le damos un tiempo entre todos para que nos conozca mejor?—decía Krilin, a lo cual todos aceptaron.

Al llegar ya la noche, Shinji se despidió de sus nuevos amigos, con la promesa que al siguiente día volverían a jugar. Pasaría esa primera noche en la Corporación Cápsula junto a Trunks.

— ¡Trunks, Shinji!; ya es hora de que se vayan a dormir—decía Bulma con especial cortesía a su nuevo invitado. Así les dio las buenas noches a ambos con un beso en la frente. Cosa que a Shinji le hizo recordar a su madre, a pesar de lo que le había pasado se sentía feliz por lo que vendría. Sin más recordar durmió esperando el siguiente día.

Continuará…

**Notas del autor:**

Uff!... Este capítulo se me hizo muy difícil de escribir. Bueno llevo un capítulo y ya tengo 2 seguidores y 1 review, es grato saber que leen mi historia; si tienen alguna crítica, comentario, reclamo, no duden en dejar sus reviews.

zeero: ¡Gracias amigo! tu review me motiva a terminarla. Tal vez actualice cada semana y media.


	3. Inicio del entrenamiento: Piccolo

**Neón Génesis Evangelion y Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son series geniales que pertenecen a Hideaki Anno y Akira Toriyama respectivamente. Solo escribo esta historia por placer y no obtengo ganancias por ello.**

Crónicas de un Saiyajin

Capítulo 3

Inicio del entrenamiento: Piccolo

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Shinji Ikari vivía en la Corporación Capsula, cada día iba conociendo más a las personas que serían sus futuros maestros, pues ellos llegaban a menudo a visitarlo. Inclusive Piccolo ya sentía cierta empatía por el niño, aunque hubo un par de veces en que el niño lo sacó de sus casillas al bombardearlo con preguntas como: ¿por qué es verde?, ¿cuál es su planeta natal?, ¿Dende es su hijo? y otras por el estilo.

Había forjado una gran amistad con Trunks, Goten y Marron, quienes solían llegar a jugar con él. Todos se habían dado cuenta de un aspecto de Shinji: su perpetua timidez, aunque también habían llegado a una conclusión buena: tomaba confianza en un tiempo lento aunque seguro y forjaba lazos fuertes. A 2 días de empezar su entrenamiento, ya era muy tarde, Trunks se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, Shinji por su parte… no tanto:

— Mamá… papá…—gemía Shinji, quien volvía a tener la misma pesadilla que lo perseguía desde la muerte de su madre. Veía a su madre morir… una y otra vez, además de ver a su padre abandonarlo… una y otra vez; hasta que ya no pudo más.

— ¡Ah!—se despertó de golpe Shinji, estaba llorando, temblando y sudando frío. Mientras tanto veía que una silueta lo estaba observando— ¿Uh?, Sr. Vegeta, lamento haberlo despertado—se disculpaba Shinji nerviosamente, no había tratado casi nada con Vegeta, cuya faceta seria no daba conversación alguna.

— ¿Sigues teniendo pesadillas insecto?—preguntaba Vegeta con suma seriedad—si señor, discúlpeme—decía Shinji arrepentido.

—Levántate y sígueme—decía Vegeta quien se dispuso a salir, dejando a Shinji tragando saliva—"creo me matará por haberlo despertado"—pensaba Shinji nerviosamente, se bajó de la cama y se limpió la cara, aunque al salir a la luz de las instalaciones se dio cuenta que Vegeta no estaba durmiendo, sino entrenando.

Vegeta salió de las instalaciones y se detuvo enfrente de su cápsula a ver el cielo estrellado, Shinji sin saber el porqué lo había llamado mejor lo imitó, se sorprendió por la belleza del cielo. Por un rato nadie dijo nada hasta que habló Vegeta:

— ¿Qué es lo que ves en tu pesadilla?—preguntó Vegeta sin voltearlo a ver—eh… pues sólo veo a mi madre morir y a mi padre dejarme abandonado. Esas escenas… se repiten una… y otra vez—respondía Shinji con una mirada de tristeza.

— ¿Es la misma que has tenido las demás veces?—preguntaba Vegeta—si señor, ¿cómo sabe que he tenido más?—preguntaba Shinji algo incrédulo.

—Es porque siempre que termino de entrenar en las noches, paso enfrente de la habitación y te he escuchado llorar y lamentarte por lo que pasó—decía Vegeta.

—Escucha insecto… deja de llorar y lamentarte por lo te ha sucedido, es cierto ¿te dolió mucho ver morir a tu madre no?, lloraste y sufriste por ella, pero ya has derramado suficientes lágrimas, deja ese mal recuerdo atrás, supéralo, y si quieres hacer algo por ella…—se detuvo Vegeta y voltea a ver a Shinji a los ojos— deja de lastimarte a ti mismo y sigue adelante, a tu madre no le gustaría verte así, debes ser fuerte y afrontar al mundo y la realidad—terminaba Vegeta, dejando a Shinji algo meditabundo con lo que decía, aunque agradeció las palabras de Vegeta, pues éste tenía razón.

—Y tu padre… es un insecto estúpido, ¡y no me reclames porque te aplastaré! —decía Vegeta al ver como Shinji empezaba a fruncir el ceño—déjame terminar, si él te hubiera valorado no te hubiera abandonado, además pienso que lo que el planeaba hacerte era que crecieras como un bebé llorón y cobarde que su único propósito fuera el ser aprobado por él mismo, ¡pero eso no va a suceder! Shinji… tú eres humilde y te preocupas por los demás, pero… todo tiene un límite, tampoco te dejes pisotear por los demás—concluía Vegeta con una sonrisa a su estilo, haciendo que Shinji reflexionara y a la vez molestándose por las acciones de su padre.

—Sr. Vegeta… gracias por apoyarme—decía Shinji extendiendo la mano para agradecer a Vegeta, el cual la miró y con algo de rechazo por fin la aceptó—pero escucha insecto… si te vuelvo a ver lamentándote te aplastaré, ahora… vuelve a dormir—decía Vegeta volviendo a su tono orgulloso, aunque Shinji en vez de acobardarse aceptó lo que le dijo con una sonrisa—si Sr. Vegeta, ¡Buenas noches!—se despedía Shinji y corriendo volvió a las instalaciones con una nueva motivación.

Vegeta lo vio irse y volvió a ver al cielo estrellado, hasta que un rato, una voz femenina lo interrumpió:

— ¿Por qué le dijiste eso Vegeta?—le preguntaba una voz femenina, era Bulma, quien había escuchado la conversación— ¿Qué cosa?—respondía Vegeta.

—Lo de su madre fue algo duro, aunque tierno—decía Bulma con algo de enfoque maternal en la última frase—pero, lo de su padre ¿por qué crees eso Vegeta?—preguntaba Bulma.

—Porque, ya sé lo que se siente ser así. Míralo de ésta forma: su padre es como Freezer y Shinji es como nuestra raza los saiyajines, siempre buscando complacerlo, además al final terminará siendo traicionado… o desechado—decía Vegeta con un tono melancólico.

—Y a todo esto… ¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí Bulma?!—decía Vegeta a Bulma—pues verás, iba a reclamarte del porqué seguías haciendo tanto escándalo por estar entrenando pero luego vi a Shinji salir de la habitación y seguirte, por lo que me dio curiosidad y los seguí en silencio. Luego escuché lo que dijiste y Shinji se fue y pues… aquí estoy. Sabes Vegeta, das buenos consejos, deberías de hablar más a menudo—decía Bulma con una sonrisa— ¡Silencio Bulma, ahora ve a dormir!—decía Vegeta algo ruborizado por el comentario de su esposa.

—Si su majestad, será mejor seguir su consejo—respondía Bulma con un tono sarcástico pero con una clara sonrisa, dejando a Vegeta afuera—"has cambiado mucho Vegeta, es bueno verte con una lado tierno"—pensaba Bulma mientras iba a su cama.

Los siguientes dos días pasaron de forma normal y repitiendo la rutina de las últimas dos semanas; Goten y Marron visitaban la corporación, los maestros visitaban a Shinji, etc. A excepción de que Shinji ya no tenía pesadillas. Al fin, el día esperado ya había llegado, Shinji se había despertado algo temprano, por el nerviosismo de que su entrenamiento ya iba a empezar. Todos habían llegado para desearle suerte y que se cuidara:

— ¡Cuídate Shinji!, ¡entrena fuerte!—eran algunas de las frases que provenían de sus maestros— ¡Shinji cuídate mucho!—decía Marron, quien abrazó a Shinji y se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla, causando que éste se ruborizara y además haciendo formar una sonrisa pícara en Bulma:

— ¡Vaya Shinji, no sabía que te gustaba Marron!—decía Bulma haciendo enrojecer a Shinji— ¡N-no, n-no es eso, e-ella es m-mi amiga!—lograba tartamudear Shinji.

— ¡Parece que ya tienes yerno No. 18!—decía Bulma con una cara pícara mientras le daba suaves y cómicos codazos a No. 18, haciendo que ésta sonriera y además haciendo reír a los presentes por la divertida escena, más aumentando el sonrojo de Shinji— Ya no lo molesten más—decía Milk aliviando un poco a Shinji.

—Shinji ten mucho cuidado y entrena fuerte. Cuando regreses yo te daré clases para que no seas un guerrero descerebrado como Goku ¿de acuerdo?—decía Milk haciendo reír a todos menos a Goku— ¡Yo no soy descerebrado Milk!—se defendía Goku.

—Ya es hora de irnos—decía firmemente Piccolo—sí Sr. Piccolo—respondía Shinji.

— ¡Hasta pronto!—decía Shinji a todos, Vegeta quien estaba hasta atrás le hizo un gesto con su mano en señal de hasta pronto. Cosa a la que Shinji respondió de igual manera.

Piccolo usando su ki hizo que Shinji levitara, cosa que le dio una sensación de escalofríos al pequeño; lo levantó y lo acercó hacia sí mismo y emprendieron vuelo rápidamente, aunque a una velocidad en la cual no afectara a Shinji. Luego de varios minutos de vuelo llegaron a un lugar parecido a un valle, con un pequeño lago y además poseía varias montañas pequeñas, allí aterrizaron.

— ¿En qué consiste el entrenamiento Sr. Piccolo?—preguntaba Shinji curioso. Piccolo solo sonrió y cruzó los brazos—el entrenamiento consiste en sobrevivir, te dejaré aquí 6 meses y si logras sobrevivir te enseñaré mis técnicas y mi manera de pelear ¿entendido?—decía Piccolo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Sobrevivir por 6 meses en este lugar?, ¿solo así nada más?—preguntaba Shinji—así es, tendrás que buscar tu propia comida y agua, sobrevivir como tus ancestros, sin luz ni servicios. Así pondrás a prueba tu resistencia física y mental—respondía Piccolo, dejando a Shinji pensando.

—Tal vez pienses que es algo duro pero de la misma manera entrené a Gohan cuando tenía casi tu misma edad. Tú y él son muy parecidos, pues él también tenía poderes escondidos como los que supuestamente dicen que tienes—decía Piccolo con una sonrisa nostálgica—"aunque Gohan era un llorón y era un año más grande que tú"—pensaba Piccolo.

OoOoO

— ¡Aaachú!, vaya, alguien debe estar hablando de mi—decía Gohan sobándose la nariz.

OoOoO

— ¿Y no tendré nada que me ayude?—preguntaba Shinji—preguntas demasiado Shinji—decía Piccolo—lo siento—respondía Shinji.

—Deja de disculparte niño, no todo es tu culpa—decía Piccolo, quien había observado que Shinji solía disculparse constantemente casi por reflejo a sus acciones.

—Está bien Sr. Piccolo. Entonces creo que ya debo iniciar—decía Shinji con confianza. Piccolo levantó su brazo con su palma alzada con dirección al infante e instantáneamente la ropa de Shinji comenzó a brillar hasta que se transformó en un gi de entrenamiento parecido al que llevaba Goku, a diferencia del símbolo, y además tenía atrás una espada— ¡Vaya, gracias Sr. Piccolo!, ¿también me enseñará a cambiar mis ropas?—decía Shinji entusiasmado.

—Solo si sobrevives, nos vemos en 6 meses niño; por cierto, no estarás solo, aquí hay dinosaurios y toda clase de bestias que intentarán comerte—respondía Piccolo, quien alzó vuelo y desapareció entre las nubes dejando al pequeño con una cara de terror.

—"Eso no es muy agradable de escuchar"—pensaba Shinji—supongo que debo encontrar un lugar donde dormir, hacer fuego y encontrar comida—se decía a sí mismo el pequeño.

Luego de unas horas de caminar por el lugar llegó a una pequeña cueva, luego de cerciorarse de que estuviera deshabitada se dispuso a entrar—"si quiero hacer fuego necesito madera"—pensaba el pequeño, quien salió en búsqueda de madera, luego encontrarla y recolectarla la dejó en la cueva; aunque por el cansancio de recolectar y buscar rápidamente se quedó dormido. Al despertar al siguiente día sintió hambre y sed, para su buena suerte a su lado habían unas cuántas manzanas (dejadas en la noche furtivamente por Piccolo), se las comió y luego fue al pequeño lago, aunque apenas y pudo dar un sorbo porque un cocodrilo salió de el y lo persiguió:

— ¡Ayyy un cocodrilo me está persiguiendo!—gritaba Shinji mientras corría, luego de que el cocodrilo parara de perseguirlo, le tocó correr de nuevo…— ¡Ayyy un tigre me está persiguiendo!—gritaba Shinji, hasta que luego de una gran persecución logró perderlo.

Luego de caminar se encontró en un riachuelo:

—"Mmm… creo que intentaré pescar algo, no creo que sea tan difícil…"—pensaba Shinji dispuesto.

3 horas después:

— ¡No puedo creer que lleve horas en el agua y no logro pescar nada! ¿¡Dónde están mis poderes ocultos ahora que los necesito!?—Decía Shinji cansado, aunque luego de otro par de horas por fin logró su pesca del día— ¡Ahhhh… que bien!, ahora sólo tengo que cocinarlo—decía el pequeño contento, quien luego de preparar una fogata y comer se dispuso a descansar.

—Qué rápido pasó este día… ¿o será que yo me tardé mucho pescando?—decía el pequeño cerrando sus ojos.

OoOoO

En el mundo de los muertos estaba Kaiosama con su pose habitual de sus brazos tras su espalda, se encontraba en cierta forma algo preocupado.

—"El Supremo Kaiosama no se ha contactado conmigo, ¿Qué estará haciendo?"—era la pregunta que se repetía en su mente.

Mientras tanto en el planeta natal de Shinji se encontraba el Supremo Kaiosama en un lugar recóndito leyendo unos archivos de los cuales se podía ver que en la portada estaban unas letras resaltadas de color rojo que decía "Top Secret".

—Esta información es escalofriante… y además lo tétrico que es este sitio no ayuda en nada—decía Kibitoshin.

OoOoO

Ya habían pasado 6 meses desde que Shinji había comenzado su entrenamiento de supervivencia por parte de Piccolo. Ya se había adaptado perfectamente al entrenamiento y se había vuelto bastante fuerte, el pequeño enfrentaba los retos de sobrevivir en el lugar. Las primeras semanas fueron las más difíciles, pero conforme pasaron se hicieron más fáciles; había aprendido algo muy importante cortesía de la Naturaleza: "la ley del más apto" pues de los muchos animales que había visto observaba que siempre cualquiera que no estuviera en su máxima capacidad casi siempre era devorado por otros. Además de eso había aprendido a domesticar a los animales, por medio de sus instintos, dándoles algo de comida, agua o incluso curándolos.

— ¡Aaahhh qué bien dormí hoy!—decía el pequeño Shinji estirándose, quien en un rato salió de la cueva y se dirigió hacia el lago, luego de beber un poco saludó al cocodrilo que se encontraba en él, lo había domesticado dándole algunos de los peces que capturaba; después se dispuso a caminar y se topó con un árbol de manzanas—mmm… bajaré algunas, pero primero…—detuvo su monólogo, giró un poco sus ojos y saltó dando una vuelta justo antes de que un tigre dientes de sable se estampara contra el árbol y cayéndole unas cuántas manzanas en la cabeza.

—Oye ya te dije que no vas a poder atraparme, ahora me he vuelto más fuerte que tú—decía Shinji con una sonrisa—ten, mejor come esto—decía Shinji dándole un trozo de carne que había guardado, con un rayo de energía que salió de su dedo lo cocinó—cosa que el tigre acepto gustosamente—ya ves hasta lo cociné, ya me voy ¡Adiós!—decía Shinji quien salió corriendo a una velocidad sorprendente, dejando al tigre algo pálido.

Durante el transcurso del tiempo notó que sus "poderes" se manifestaban cuando estaba en riesgo o enojado, hacían aumentar su fuerza y resistencia, aunque ahora podía controlarlos más tranquilamente. Se dio cuenta de una manera no tan gustosa para el pequeño:

_Shinji había ido pescar, estaba sentado sobre una roca viendo al cielo, no se dio cuenta de que algo lo estaba acechando, de la nada sintió un escalofríos en su espalda producto de una respiración, cosa que lo erizó, al voltear se dio cuenta de que una gran boca llena de dientes se había lanzado hacia él para devorarlo, cosa que por un milagroso salto logró esquivar:_

— _¡E-es u-un dinosaurio!—decía aturdido Shinji, quien había iniciado a correr, aunque esta persecución no la ganaría Shinji pues rápidamente el dinosaurio lo alcanzaba, a tal punto de que perdió su energía rápidamente. Sin mayor opción tuvo que enfrentarlo—"no debo huir, no debo huir, no debo huir, no debo huir, no debo huir"—eran las palabras que se repetían en la mente del pequeño. Al fin el dinosaurio se lanzó hacia Shinji con el motivo de devorarlo:_

— _¡No voy a ser tu almuerzo! ¡NO DEBO HUIR!—gritó Shinji quién esquivó la boca del dinosaurio y con una perfecta patada en la cabeza estampó al dinosaurio en el suelo noqueándolo sin mayor esfuerzo— ¿y-yo hice eso?—decía Shinji mirándose a sí mismo—increíble…—._

—_No está muerto, me pregunto a qué sabrá la carne de dinosaurio—decía Shinji mientras sacaba su espada y cortaba un trozo de la cola del dinosaurio…_

—"Y sabe deliciosa"—pensaba Shinji recordando el sabor. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con el sonido de un rugido que se acercaba a él, Shinji lo reconoció como el pterodáctilo con el que había hecho amistad hace 2 meses, desde que lo había visto como un huevo en una montaña lo visitaba todos sus días a pesar de que siempre terminaba correteado por sus padres— ¿Hola amigo cómo has estado?—preguntaba Shinji, consiguiendo un rugido como respuesta— ¡Genial, yo también estoy bien!, te traje un regalo—decía Shinji mientras sacaba otro trozo de carne de su traje y lanzándolo al hocico del animal, consiguiendo otro rugido.

— ¡De nada!—decía Shinji, "de nuevo otro rugido"—bueno está bien, aterricemos allí—respondía Shinji, "otro rugido"— bueno ayer estaba practicando unos ejercicios de matemáticas para no perder mi agilidad mental—respondía Shinji.

—Sabes, ya pasaron 6 meses desde que el Sr. Piccolo me dejó aquí y creo que dentro de poco llegará y terminará el entrenamiento—decía Shinji consiguiendo un rugido—sí, pero puedes visitarme sabes—decía Shinji contento.

OoOoO

Mientras tanto en el planeta natal de Shinji, en la ciudad de Alemania, una pequeña niña pelirroja iba corriendo con una sonrisa en su rostro, su alegría se debía a que había sido seleccionada como piloto de la unidad Eva 02.

— ¡Mamá fui elegida como piloto!—era lo que la niña gritaba mientras corría a la habitación en donde se encontraba recluida su madre. Al fin al llegar abrió la puerta de golpe:

— ¡Mamá fui elegida como…—la sonrisa y las palabras de la niña se cortaron y fueron reemplazadas por una cara de terror al ver a su madre colgada del cuello. La niña reaccionó a los segundo soltando un grito.

OoOoO

Shinji se encontraba recostado tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados en la cima de una montaña con su amigo dinosaurio—"mama…"—una voz femenina y un pensamiento fugaz cruzaron la mente de Shinji haciendo que éste abriera de golpe los ojos y a la vez un escalofríos recorriera su espalda. Su amigo pterodáctilo soltó un rugido.

—No lo se amigo, sentí un escalofríos, creo que es mejor que vaya a dormir ya casi está anocheciendo—respondía Shinji consiguiendo un rugido de su amigo quien emprendía vuelo— ¡feliz noche, cuídate!—decía el pequeño. Ya siendo noche Shinji estaba recostado viendo el firmamento estrellado:

—"¿Porqué sentí ese escalofríos?, y más importante ¿porqué escuché esa voz diciendo mamá?"—pensaba Shinji sobre los eventos que le habían pasado anteriormente. Sin conocer la respuesta despejó su mente y al cabo de un rato se quedó dormido.

OoOoO

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde que la pequeña pelirroja había visto a su madre muerta. Ahora veía la inscripción de la lápida donde su madre fue enterrada:

"SORYU KYOKO ZEPPELIN"

1974 – 2005

—Eres una niña fuerte Asuka, puedes llorar si quieres…—decía entre lágrimas y con voz entrecortada una señora ya anciana—yo no voy a llorar abuela porque ahora tengo que cuidarme sola—respondía la niña con una voz sin emociones, aunque en su interior ella estaba sufriendo.

OoOoO

Mientras tanto en la situación de Shinji, éste se encontraba caminando sin rumbo fijo pero su caminata fue interrumpida por la presencia de una persona.

— ¡Sr. Piccolo!—decía Shinji mirando al namekiano—Ya pasaron los 6 meses y al parecer ya te has vuelto más resistente, felicidades pasaste la 1ra. Parte de tu entrenamiento— ¿primera parte?—preguntaba Shinji.

—La parte de supervivencia, ahora viene el verdadero entrenamiento, pelearás conmigo todo el tiempo, excepto cuando comas y duermas ¿estás listo?—preguntaba Piccolo, a lo cual Shinji se colocó en una pose parecida a la de Goku, sacando una sonrisa engreída a Piccolo.

—Muy bien enano entonces comencemos, ¡Ataca!—decía Piccolo sonriendo, a lo cual Shinji se dirigió corriendo hacia él dispuesto a atacarlo comenzando así la 2da. Parte del entrenamiento.

OoOoO

Volviendo al planeta natal de Shinji, la pequeña pelirroja se encontraba en su habitación secándose las lágrimas, no había querido demostrar su tristeza frente a los demás. Luego de haber terminado más se juró a sí misma que jamás volvería a demostrar debilidad frente a nadie.

— ¡Jamás en mi vida voy a volver a derramar una lágrima más!—decía contundentemente— ¡Seré la mejor piloto de Eva en el mundo!—se decía así misma.

—Voy a entrenar para volverme muy fuerte y voy a estudiar mucho para ser más inteligente que todos, ¡Todos conocerán a la grandiosa Asuka Langley Soryu!—decía con decisión la pequeña.

Continuará…

**Notas del autor:**

Tercer capítulo!, Shinji a entrenar y la primera aparición de Asuka. Críticas, comentarios, dudas, agradecimientos, peticiones, etc. son bienvenidas, espero sus Reviews! (:D). Por cierto agradezco a todos los que me han posteado, sus Reviews motivan.

**Contesto Reviews:**

erendir: Lo va a joder bastante cuando llegue su momento, solo espera y verás.


	4. Entrenamiento II: Piccolo

**Neón Génesis Evangelion y Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son series geniales que pertenecen a Hideaki Anno y Akira Toriyama respectivamente. Solo escribo esta historia por placer y no obtengo ganancias por ello.**

Crónicas de un Saiyajin

Capítulo 4

Entrenamiento II: Piccolo

Los días pasaban mientras Shinji entrenaba arduamente con Piccolo, era un entrenamiento tedioso y agotador el cual al pequeño se le dificultaba mucho, aunque los frutos del arduo trabajo que hacía Shinji empezaban a dar frutos; a golpes, patadas y rayos lanzados de los ojos de Piccolo el pequeño se había vuelto más fuerte y resistente. Era tarde, el cielo estaba adornado por la puesta de Sol, y un suave viento se sentía en el valle, aunque estos aspectos no eran notados por los dos seres que se encontraban luchando:

— ¡Ah, toma esto!—decía Piccolo mientras lanzaba una serie de golpes y patadas a Shinji, mientras este trataba de esquivar con dificultad la serie de golpes— ¡enano esa defensa no sirve, intenta también bloquear y atacar!—decía con maestría Piccolo, quien luego de un último golpe usando un zanzöken dejó una ilusión de él mismo enfrente de Shinji, acto seguido éste intentó golpear la ilusión, cosa que después de que su puño pasara por la falsa imagen recibió de lleno una patada en su cabeza que lo mandó al suelo.

— ¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, me dolió mucho!—decía adolorido el pequeño sobándose la parte trasera de su cabeza— ya te he dicho que no te fíes de la vista, tienes que sentir al enemigo—decía Piccolo— ¡Ay… claro que lo sentí!—decía el pequeño inocentemente.

—Levántate enano, el entrenamiento aún continúa—decía Piccolo, mientras el pequeño se levantaba—tienes que hacer una defensa más sólida, no solo esquives, intenta bloquear mis ataques y también intenta atacar—decía Piccolo.

—Pero Sr. Piccolo usted es demasiado rápido, apenas y puedo esquivar, no podré siquiera golpear—decía con sinceridad el pequeño— que no se te olvide que tus oponentes van a intentar matarte enano, tienes que volverte mucho más fuerte—decía Piccolo sabiamente.

—Si Sr. Piccolo—respondía el niño sumisamente y de nuevo Piccolo lanzó un puño hacia la cara del pequeño, éste sonrió internamente pero no se movió para esquivar el puño—"estás frito"—pensó Piccolo, cuál sería su sorpresa al ver como su puño pasaba limpiamente por la cara del niño.

— ¡Una ilusión!—decía sorprendido, mientras delante de él se encontraba el verdadero Shinji con un puño directo hacia la cara del namekiano, aunque éste pudo bloquearlo.

—Muy bien enano, así está mejor—decía Piccolo con una sonrisa al ver como su discípulo ahora también bloqueaba y lanzaba puños y patadas, así se llegó a la noche hasta que Piccolo por fin dejó dormir a Shinji.

Al siguiente día volvía a la misma rutina: despertar, comer, entrenar, comer, entrenar, comer, dormir… Y este ciclo se repetía día tras día y para el pequeño se estaba volviendo algo tedioso. De vez en cuando Piccolo permitía que el pequeño Shinji se recreara y jugara con los animales.

Otro día, en una tarde tranquila, a excepción de los dos ya mencionados maestro y discípulo, se escuchaban los gritos de pelea mientras se veía a dos figuras intercambiar golpes y patadas:

— ¡Ahh!—gritaba Shinji mientras bloqueaba el feroz golpe de Piccolo, además éste también recibía los golpes del pequeño quien poco a poco se acercaba más al rostro de Piccolo hasta que uno no pudo esquivarlo y dio en el blanco haciendo retroceder a Piccolo.

— ¡Buen golpe enano!—. Shinji sonrió ante el elogio de su maestro, aunque por buena acción que quisiera hacer bajo su guardia y fue cuando Piccolo aprovechó para darle otra lección— ¡Pero no dejes de atacar ni bajes tu guardia!—un golpe dado en la mandíbula fue dado al pequeño quien fue a parar a un lago:

— ¡Ahh maestro Piccolo por favor ayúdeme!—se escuchaban los gritos desesperados de Shinji, cosa que el namekiano se posó sobre la orilla y dio la mano a su discípulo, éste la aceptó aliviado— ¡no te comportes como un niño consentido!—regañaba y daba una serie de golpes al rostro del pequeño mandándolo de nuevo al agua.

—Este enano se desconcentra muy rápido en una pelea y al desconcentrarse baja su guardia y deja de atacar, tendré que trabajar en eso—se decía a sí mismo el namekiano, mientras el pequeño salía muy cansadamente del agua.

Siguiendo por el resto de la tarde pasaron peleando llegando hasta la noche:

—Muy bien enano, ahora soportas un 5% de mi fuerza—decía Piccolo riendo, mas Shinji no quedaba satisfecho ante este "5%", sentía que era un resultado mísero ante todo lo que había estado entrenando, no era justo— ¿sólo un 5%?—preguntaba algo irritado el pequeño.

—Sí sólo eso, tienes que ser más fuerte—decía el maestro entre patadas, golpes y bloqueos—"¡tengo que golpear más fuerte!"—Decía el pequeño aumentando la fuerza de sus golpes, sacando energía de quién sabe dónde y a punto de llegar a su límite— ¡En esta noche voy a superar ese 5%!—decía con determinación el pequeño.

— ¿Intentas golpear más fuerte enano?—preguntaba con sarcasmo el namekiano cuyo tono lastimaba el orgullo del pequeño y lo enfadaba— ¡No se burle de mí!—decía Shinji con el ceño fruncido, mientras extendía su brazo derecho y juntaba energía en éste. Una esfera de energía de se formó y éste la lanzó al maestro:

— ¡Aaaaahhhh toma esto!—gritaba el pequeño mientras la lanzaba, esto sorprendió a Piccolo— ¡¿Cómo hizo eso?!—. Piccolo detuvo la esfera, pero la fuerza y energía que traía lo hizo retroceder un poco; Mientras, Shinji jadeaba pesadamente y caía arrodillado por el agotamiento, mientras veía a su maestro Piccolo quien contenía en su totalidad la energía y la devolvía al cielo estrellado en donde al cabo de unos instantes explotó… aunque no de la manera en que todos pensarían:

— "¿Porqué no se desintegra?"—Pensaba Piccolo al ver que dicha esfera había dejado un rastro brillante en el cielo, imitando a una Luna llena— ¡Bah, qué importa!—decía el namekiano volviendo su vista al chiquillo quien se encontraba arrodillado y con su vista fija en donde la energía seguía brillando.

—"No sirvió de nada"—pensaba el pequeño con una expresión de tristeza y con su rostro a punto de derramar lágrimas, pero de pronto… su expresión se volvió neutra y sus ojos se abrieron, parecía como si estuviera sorprendido, sus pupilas se dilataron y a la vez un pequeño resplandor rojo se posó sobre ellas y su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte, aunque Piccolo no notó nada de esto.

— ¡Pequeño distraído!—dijo Piccolo mientra lanzaba un golpe al pequeño, pero, el golpe nunca llegó, el pequeño esquivó el puño únicamente moviendo su cabeza y observó que Piccolo dejó al descubierto su abdomen por lo que le dio un potente rodillazo al estómago de Piccolo sacándole el aire.

— ¡Uh!—gemía Piccolo con sus manos en su estómago, el rodillazo tenía mucha fuerza. El pequeño sin nada más que hacer dio un pequeño salto cerca del namekiano y concretó una fuerte patada tijera al costado de la cabeza del maestro que por inercia fue mandado al suelo en la dirección donde iba la patada, éste luego de estar en el suelo rápido se puso de pie y con un salto apenas y pudo esquivar una patada descendente que se dirigía hacia él.

— ¡¿De dónde sacó tanta fuerza?!—se preguntaba así mismo al ver que el suelo donde había estado unos segundos antes ahora era un cráter producto de la patada de Shinji.

— ¿Qué te está pasando enano?—le preguntaba Piccolo algo extrañado al ver que Shinji estaba gruñéndole y enseñándole sus ¿colmillos?— ¿De dónde sacaste esos colmillos enano?—preguntaba Piccolo, Shinji sin responder saltó en dirección a Piccolo igual que un lobo en dirección a su presa.

— ¡Grrr!—gruñía Shinji mientras daba una serie de golpes a su maestro, éste los bloqueaba con algo de dificultad, un golpe dado en la cabeza a Shinji lo hizo retroceder aunque rápidamente se compuso y volvió a atacarlo, sin más opción Piccolo se dispuso a darle un golpe en el cuello para noquearlo, pero fue bloqueado por el pequeño sin ningún problema, éste dio un salto enorme y salió corriendo, Piccolo lo siguió y usando su velocidad apareció enfrente del pequeño:

— ¿A dónde crees que vas enano?—preguntaba Piccolo consiguiendo que Shinji saltara con dirección a golpearlo, cosa que Piccolo respondió bloqueando sus ataques, luego de un buen rato de intercambiar golpes Piccolo decidió terminar con la pelea, lanzó rayos de sus ojos en dirección a Shinji, pero éste los esquivó a último momento, aunque su gi de entrenamiento quedó rasgado por ellos, con una serie de saltos Shinji subió a lo alto de una montaña en cuestión de segundos, Piccolo lo siguió usando el vuelo, al llegar a la montaña vio a Shinji de espaldas, Piccolo se quedó sin habla y ahora estaba sudando frío por un rasgo presente en el pequeño; un rasgo que atrajo un recuerdo a la cabeza de Piccolo cuando entrenaba con Gohan: la de un mono gigante con un fuerza bruta increíble. El rasgo visible en Shinji se agitaba suavemente a compás del viento: una cola de mono.

OoOoO

Mientras tanto a miles de kilómetros de allí se encontraba Gohan observando el cielo atentamente:

— "¿Luna llena?, según me contaron el Sr. Piccolo la había destruido hace tiempo cuando yo entrenaba"—pensaba— ¿qué es lo que estará sucediendo?—se preguntaba incapaz de responderse.

OoOoO

De vuelta al lugar de entrenamiento, Piccolo estaba aturdido por lo que estaba viendo, al parecer el pequeño niño hizo crecer de la nada una cola, cosa que era una total sorpresa:

— ¿¡C-cómo es posible que tenga cola?!, sólo los saiyajin tienen cola—esto no era algo difícil de digerir aunque las habilidades del pequeño encajaban totalmente con el perfil de descripción de un saiyajin: un niño que aprendía rápidamente las técnicas de combate, memorizaba los ataques y su fuerza aumentaba más que el nivel de un niño humano.

— ¿Cómo no previne esto?... ¿pero qué demonios?—decía al ver que la transformación de Shinji ya había empezando:

La masa muscular de Shinji aumentaba y crecía rápidamente, además sus ojos se volvían rojos, sus colmillos aumentaban considerablemente y sus rugidos ahora ya no eran con la voz de un niño sino con el tono de una bestia salvaje, además su piel se recubría de un pelaje café oscuro y su hocico se hacía presente: se había transformado en un özaru.

Por el tamaño y peso de Shinji-Özaru la montaña donde se encontraban se desmoronó, cayendo éste de pie sin ningún problema, seguido éste empezó a rugir y a lanzar rayos de energía destruyendo y explotando todo el entorno que lo rodeaba. Piccolo le lanzó un rayo de energía que explotó en su espalda haciendo que el özaru fijara su atención en él, no estaba contento por lo que le había hecho:

—"Creo que debí ser un poco más amable"—pensaba el namekiano al ver al mono gigante con una expresión de ira en su rostro— ¡ataca enano para que pueda cortarte la cola!—decía Piccolo en posición de pelea, aunque se vio en la necesidad de esquivar los incesantes ataques de rayos que salían de la boca del simio, en uno de los ataques el simio por fin le dio descanso a Piccolo.

— ¡No te saldrás con la tuya niño!—decía mientras le lanzaba un rayo de energía que özaru-Shinji desvió fácilmente con su mano, seguidamente usando un zanzöken apareció enfrente de Piccolo y con un puño lo mandó a estrellarse contra una montaña cercana.

Al levantarse de los escombros vio entre ellos un resplandor—la espada que le día al enano, con ella será suficiente para cortarle la cola a ese mocoso—decía Piccolo con una sonrisa y empuñando la espada.

— ¡Vamos enano atácame!—gritaba Piccolo esperando un golpe de Shinji-Özaru el cual cayendo en las provocaciones de Piccolo lanzó un fuerte puñetazo el cual esquivó Piccolo con maestría y en menos de un segundo ejecutó un corte preciso en la raíz de la cola de Shinji, cayendo Piccolo sobre sus dos piernas apoyándose con un brazo en el suelo y el otro extendido con la espada, una pose digna de un guerrero.

Shinji sin su cola pronto decreció en tamaño y fuerza perdiendo su forma özaru, cayendo desmayado y desnudo al suelo. Piccolo se acercó a él—lo siento enano—dicho esto le arrancó la cola y con su ki vistió al niño con un nuevo gi. Piccolo pensaba el porqué Shinji tenía sangre saiyajin—"según nos contó el Supremo Kaiosama en su planeta no hay saiyajines"—pensaba Piccolo quien se retiró del lugar para dejar dormir al niño en paz.

OoOoO

Mientras tanto en el mundo de los muertos se encontraba el Supremo Kaiosama de hace 15 generaciones en el planeta sagrado, se encontraba solo puesto que Kibitoshin se encontraba en el planeta natal de Shinji, había observado todo lo que acababa de suceder entre Piccolo y Shinji.

—"Vaya, después de todo estoy en lo correcto"—pensaba el ser sagrado con una sonrisa— ¿Quién dice que los viejos no podemos desarrollar nuevas habilidades?—decía el supremo anciano en una pose un tanto ridícula sobresaltando sus bíceps—"que bueno que Shin no está aquí"—pensaba… "error".

— ¿Eh… supremo?—escuchó una voz detrás, ahí estaba Kibitoshin con una gota de sudor en su frente algo confundido de las acciones del anciano— ¿¡Qué haces aquí Shin?!—gritó el anciano volviendo a su pose habitual.

—Encontré información interesante acerca de la historia del planeta de Shinji y además sobre el futuro de dicho planeta y sobre el "Tercer Elegido"—decía Kibitoshin con una pizca de misterio.

OoOoO

Ya era de mañana en el lugar donde se encontraba Shinji y los primeros rayos de luz solar alumbraban el paisaje a la vez que Shinji empezaba a abrir sus ojos.

— ¡Ahhhh qué bien dormí hoy!, me siento renovado y con ganas de seguir entrenando—decía el pequeño estirándose pero se extrañó por el aspecto del lugar, estaba lleno de escombros y rocas por doquier— ¿qué pasó aquí?—preguntaba al parecer a la nada.

—Tú lo hiciste enano—escuchaba la voz de su maestro detrás suya— ¿Yo?, ¿Cómo?—preguntaba sin recordar nada.

—"Igual que Gohan, no recuerda nada de lo sucedido"—pensaba—Escucha niño yo no estoy seguro pero en tu sangre hay descendencia de una raza extraterrestre muy poderosa: la raza saiyajin—decía el namekiano— ¿eso quiere decir que yo soy extraterrestre?—preguntaba el pequeño.

—Técnicamente en este planeta lo eres, escucha niño ayer te transformaste en un gorila gigante y destruiste todo a tu alrededor hasta que te corté la cola—decía Piccolo— ¡¿Cola?! Pero yo no tengo cola Sr. Piccolo—decía el niño buscando atrás suya, Piccolo levantó su brazo y en él tenía una cola de un simio.

— ¡No puede ser!, ¿enserio es mi cola?, ¿soy un mono?—decía el niño algo paranoico—si enano es tuya pero ya no importa, escucha…—mencionaba Piccolo con una sonrisa—no les diré a los demás sobre lo que eres, sino hasta que termines el entrenamiento porque, dado que eres saiyajin…—continuaba dejando a Shinji en suspenso—tengo planeado que tal vez puedas convertirte en un supersaiyajin—terminaba Piccolo dejando a Shinji algo confundido.

— ¿Supersaiyajin?—preguntaba el iluso—enano los saiyajin pueden transformarse en un mono gigante como lo hiciste anoche y también pueden transformarse en un supersaiyajin, que es un estado en donde tus poderes aumentan significativamente, sólo los que tienen descendencia saiyajin pueden lograrlo por lo que creo que tú lo lograrás… pero… tendrás que entrenar a un nivel mucho más alto para poder llegar al nivel—concluyó Piccolo dejando al niño ilusionado.

— ¿Supersaiyajin eh?—decía Shinji—hoy me siento con muchas ganas de entrenar Sr. Piccolo así que, ¿porqué no seguimos entrenando?—decía Shinji mientras se ponía en posición de batalla—que bueno enano porque desde hoy pienso aumentar el entrenamiento, ya no me contendré tanto y… ahora usaré más los ataque de ki para que tú puedas igualarlos—terminaba Piccolo con una sonrisa y lanzándose al ataque.

Luego del incidente del özaru no hubo mayor problema ni transformaciones por varios meses, durante los descansos Piccolo le contaba las anécdotas acerca de las peleas que habían tenido en la Tierra, cómo la defendieron y todas las aventuras que habían pasado, etc. A Shinji le gustaba escuchar pues al ser callado prefería escuchar que hablar, más si eran historias o algo interesante por el estilo.

Durante los demás meses que pasaron entrenando cada día Piccolo aumentaba cada vez más la fuerza de sus ataques y las formas en que los hacía, ya no eran sólo puños y patadas sino ahora concretaba ataques de ki. Aunque el pequeño Shinji ya no era del todo un inútil para pelear se había adaptado al método de entrenamiento de Piccolo, ahora ya no era tan difícil seguirle el ritmo, aunque su maestro seguía siendo sumamente superior en fuerza, el pequeño sabía que si se trataba de hacerse el mejor peleando de una patada Piccolo podría callar su ego.

—"Perro que ladra no muerde… por lo que el perro que no ladra es el que muerde… supongo"—pensaba Shinji mientras esquivaba un rayo de ki de Piccolo.

—Ya no eres tan miedoso ni tan iluso… pero sigues siendo un enano…—decía Piccolo con una sonrisa—ya han pasado 6 meses desde que iniciaste el nivel 2 del entrenamiento y ¿sabes qué es lo bueno?—decía Piccolo entre golpes que lanzaba— ¿qué cosa Sr. Piccolo?—decía Shinji bloqueando una patada.

—Que aún sigues vivo enano—decía Piccolo riendo—supongo que tengo suerte Sr. pero no debería descuidarse—decía Shinji incrustando un golpe en el abdomen de Piccolo, cosa que el maestro contestaba con un rodillazo que Shinji bloqueaba con sus manos, acto seguido usando un zanzöken ambos desaparecieron del suelo y volvieron a aparecer en el cielo dando y recibiendo golpes y bloqueos.

Durante los 6 meses que habían pasado desde la transformación de Shinji, éste había aprendido técnicas nuevas, desde poder hacer ropa y otros objetos con sólo pensarlo y usando el ki, la telequinesis, hasta ejecutar un makankösappö. Todo esto le había costado pero poco a poco lo dominó únicamente viéndolo ejecutar muchas veces por parte de su maestro, al recordar esto el orgullo del niño aumentaba un poco y siempre le sacaba una sonrisa. Lo que más le gustaba al pequeño era volar, alzar vuelo y sentir el aire recorrer su cuerpo, era una sensación que le hacía sentir libre y lo reconfortaba, cuando no escuchaba las historias de su maestro se la pasaba volando, a veces lo visitaba su ya no tan pequeño amigo dinosaurio quien en apenas medio año ya había crecido al doble de su tamaño.

— ¡Concéntrate niño!—decía Piccolo en la mente del pequeño— ¡lo siento maestro!—respondía el pequeño de igual manera, la telepatía resultaba algo muy interesante para el pequeño. Luego de esta pequeña demostración Piccolo por fin usó su boca para hablar.

—Suficiente con el calentamiento niño, ahora es hora de entrenar como se debe, ¡Ahhhh!—decía Piccolo aumentando su ki y sacando un aura que lo rodeaba cosa que el pequeño contestó—supongo que sí Sr. Piccolo… ¡Ahhhh!—gritaba de igual manera el pequeño aumentando su ki y sacando un aura igual a la de su maestro.

Ambos se encontraban flotando sin moverse hasta que… — ¡vamos enano atácame!—gritaba Piccolo y Shinji contestaba usando un zanzöken y apareciendo dos copias de él enfrente de Piccolo, éste sonrió, y esquivaba con maestría los golpes de ambas copias, luego usó su ki para hacer una corriente de aire que hizo retroceder a ambos oponentes, mientras lanzaba sus golpes hasta que un golpe con mucha fuerza dio en el estómago de Shinji, aunque para su fortuna era la copia, haciendo que desapareciera y dejando la contienda de nuevo uno a uno.

Seguía el intercambio de puños y patadas, e inclusive rodillas contra rodillas, al cabo de un rato un golpe certero de Piccolo en la cara de Shinji lo mandó hacia una montaña en la cual el chiquillo se impulsó y regresó en dirección a Piccolo lanzando un potente derechazo y concentrando energía en su mano izquierda; el derechazo pasó limpiamente por el cuerpo de Piccolo e inmediatamente se volteó lanzando el rayo de ki de su mano izquierda el cual impactó en el verdadero Piccolo, que se encontraba tras suya, creando una explosión

— ¡Sí!, ¡le dí!—decía entusiasmado el pequeño, quien rápidamente volvía a su posición de defensa esperando un contraataque, la nube poco a poco se disipaba y dejaba ver a su maestro cubriéndose con sus brazos quien luego volvía a su postura de ataque con una sonrisa.

— ¡Vaya enano vas mejorando cada ves más!—decía animado el namekiano creando una sonrisa en su discípulo pero sin desconcentrarse—pero creo que te olvidaste de algo enano…—continuaba dejando a Shinji confundido.

— "¿Olvidarme de algo?"— Pensaba analizando la situación el pequeño hasta que sintió un ki por encima suyo— ¡Oh no!—decía al ver un rayo gigantesco dirigiéndose a él proveniente de un segundo clon de Piccolo, el cual no pudo esquivar por lo que extendió sus brazos para contenerlo con sus manos y tratar de desviarlo. Para su desgracia el ataque iba con tanta fuerza que lo impulsó casi hasta el suelo en donde apenas y podía mantener extendidos los brazos por la energía que llevaba el ataque.

— ¿¡Te vas a rendir enano?!—Gritaba el namekiano poniendo más energía en su ataque, efecto que Shinji percibió de inmediato al sentir como el rayo se volvía de alguna forma muy pesado y casi imposible de seguir deteniendo—"¡No voy a rendirme!"—pensaba el pequeño tratando de devolver el ataque usando todas sus fuerzas.

Piccolo al ver lo que trataba de hacer el pequeño puso aún más energía en su ataque emitiendo un pulso que duplicó el tamaño del rayo, Shinji ya no cargaba un rayo de su tamaño sino de varias veces su talla, podía observar como las rocas a su alrededor salían expulsadas, el suelo se agrietaba y una fuerte corriente salía de donde él tocaba al rayo, era un caos total para el pequeño, quien estaba a punto de ceder.

—"¡No puedo rendirme, si lo hago el rayo me matara!, ¡No quiero morir tan pequeño!"—pensaba el pequeño entrando casi en pánico, entonces recordó unas palabras que le había dicho Piccolo hace tiempo:

…_para expulsar tu verdadero potencial debes de expresar tus emociones al máximo, en tu caso la ira es la opción para adquirir un nuevo nivel de poder, aplícala a tus fuerzas pero no a tu mente porque la misma ira que te da más fuerza te hace perder tu capacidad de razonar…_

—"¡Eso es!, ¡tengo que enfadarme!—pensaba el pequeño con su mente trabajando a total capacidad para encontrar alguna fuente de ira, recordó las ocasiones en que había reprimido su enojo, varias escenas pasaron por su mente pero al ser enojos de un niño fácilmente su ira decaía, aunque inconscientemente la furia volvía a resurgir por la razón de no encontrar un recuerdo que lo hiciera enojar.

— ¡Por qué no puedo encontrar uno!—gritaba el pequeño con un tono de furia, hasta que en su mente aparecieron dos recuerdos que al pequeño le habían marcada de una forma no grata, dos recuerdos que quería olvidar—"O es recordar… o es morir"—el pequeño se resignó y cerró sus ojos.

—"¿Qué le pasa al enano?, no se mueve ni trata de esquivar el ataque"—pensaba Piccolo, quien aumentó el poder de su ataque para crear alguna reacción, pero Shinji seguía sin moverse, tenía la cabeza gacha y el pelo cubría su rostro.

Dos simples recuerdos bastaron para hacer crecer su ira, aunque cada uno era un desafío para el pequeño niño:

Su madre absorbida por el Eva… no pudo hacer nada para salvarla, era algo exasperante, cómo es que teniendo tantos poderes no pudo hacer algo para salvarla—"lo siento mamá, perdóname por no haber hecho nada para salvarte pero te prometo que buscaré la forma de estar de nuevo contigo"—. Lágrimas caían.

El cielo se oscurecía y se escuchaban truenos en él. Volviendo con el pequeño ahora de verdad estaba furioso, seguía con sus ojos cerrados para vivir de nuevo sus pesadillas, el suelo empezaba a temblar y las rocas ahora se empezaban a levantar, súbitamente sus músculos aumentaron de tamaño y su cabello se empezaba a erizar y cambiaba de su tono natural de marrón a dorado. Rayos caían cerca de donde se encontraba el niño.

Su padre… lo abandonó, nada más que decir, era lo que más lo enojaba, el ser que más necesitaba su madre murió, la única familia que tenía, lo abandonó, lo dejó como a un desconocido sin importarle lo que él sentía…—La gota que derramó el vaso—.

— ¡Ahhhhhhh!—un grito salió de lo profundo de Shinji a la vez en que un aura dorada rodeaba al pequeño, con una fuerza sobrenatural regresó el ataque de Piccolo, éste apenas y pudo esquivarlo— ¡¿Pero qué demo…?!—No pudo concluir la oración al ver a su pequeño discípulo con su respectiva transformación—Ese enano logró transformarse…—decía asombrado mientras descendía para ver más de cerca al pequeño.

OoOoO

Mientras tanto en el planeta de Shinji, exactamente en Alemania una pequeña niña pelirroja se encontraba muy agotada sobre su cama, hoy había sido un día largo y agotador, empezaba a sentir muy cansado el curso de estudio avanzado al que se había sometido y además acababa de venir de su entrenamiento en artes marciales, en su cabeza había un debate sobre si seguir su vida como toda niña de su edad, antes de que su madre falleciera, o seguir como un prodigio— ¿Qué haré?, es muy cansado seguir así, estudiar y entrenar—pensaba. Aunque le agradaba que le dieran elogios de sus logros odiaba que siempre le insinuaran que dejara de esforzarse tanto. Le hacían sentirse débil. Pasó un rato con los ojos cerrados sin pensamientos en mente, pero de pronto, un flash pasó por su mente haciendo que abriera sus ojos y se levantara de golpe.

— ¿Qué es esto?—se preguntaba mientras se veía a sí misma, se sentía descansada y con más fuerzas de seguir adelante—se siente… cálido y confortante—decía la niña sin saber de donde provenía esa energía, se volvió a recostar y abrazó a su almohada para quedarse dormida con una sonrisa solo perceptible para ella.

OoOoO

Volviendo con el pequeño Shinji, se encontraba observándose a sí mismo. Se sentía más fuerte, Piccolo lo veía con una sonrisa a su estilo—muy bien enano lo lograste—decía Piccolo— ¿lograr qué?—decía el pequeño ignorando la situación.

— ¿Eres idiota o qué?, ¡te transformaste en supersaiyajin! —Decía Piccolo con fuerte tono al ver la ignorancia del pequeño—me siento diferente…—decía el pequeño, usando su ki hizo un pequeño espejo en el cual pudo apreciar sus nuevos rasgos: sus ojos eran de color verde claro, su cabello se había vuelto dorado y se había erizado, sus músculos se habían hinchado y su mirada se había vuelto asesina—parezco un delincuente…—decía con un toque de lamento.

—Esos comentarios déjaselos a la esposa de Goku, cuando te vea así sabrás porqué te lo digo—decía Piccolo sonriendo—maestro quiero pelear para ver cuánta fuerza tengo transformado en supersaiyajin—decía el niño con una sonrisa confiada.

—Está bien enano pero de una vez te digo que aún sigo siendo más fuerte que tú—reafirmaba su autoridad el maestro—eso ya lo sé Sr. Piccolo—terminaba Shinji.

—Muy bien enano entonces ¡ataca!—decía Piccolo con una sonrisa confiada, la cual desapareció al mismo tiempo que un fugaz golpe de Shinji lo mandó a estrellarse una montaña cercana— creo que me confié demasiado ante ese mocoso—decía Piccolo recomponiéndose del golpe.

— ¡Estos poderes son geniales!, ¡me siento invencible!—decía Shinji sonriendo aunque sin confiarse porque sabía que su maestro aún seguía siendo mucho más poderoso que él— ¡Ese golpe si me dolió enano!—decía Piccolo sobando su mejilla—que bueno que le gustó señor—decía Shinji en broma.

—Entonces ahora peleemos de verdad enano. Veamos hasta donde puedes llegar… ¡Ahhh!—decía Piccolo expulsando su ki y yendo rápidamente hacia Shinji—ya veremos…—finalizaba Shinji.

OoOoO

De vuelta al mundo de los muertos, en el pequeño planeta Kaio se encontraba el mencionado del Norte manteniendo una conversación con el Supremo Kaiosama:

—ajá… ya veo… eran 11 años, pero ahora ya sólo faltan 10—decía Kaiosama—sí, además los peligros que habrá son de enorme magnitud, tal vez el más pequeño sea de las dimensiones de cuando Freezer invadió Namekusei—decía el ser Supremo.

—Vaya, qué planeta tan joven y qué grandes problemas que enfrenta su civilización—decía Kaiosama lamentándose de la situación—aunque es admirable lo que hacen para poder enfrentarlos, se arriesgan mucho pero triunfan en grande…—relataba el Ser Supremo—o crean errores que los perjudicarán más, tal como hace 5 años—concluía Kaio.

—Pero no del todo… todos aprenden de los errores y además ellos progresaron, pasaron de naciones divididas a unidas, por lo que tal vez dicha catástrofe no es del todo un "fracaso"…—terminaba Kibitoshin—sí, tal vez…—terminaba Kaio.

OoOoO

En el planeta Tierra el tiempo pasa rápido, un ejemplo claro es la situación que vivía Shinji, hace 2 años era tan sólo un pequeño indefenso que apenas podía cuidarse de sí mismo, ahora era seguía siendo un niño pequeño, pero podía defenderse de muy buena manera y podía cuidarse sólo, el hecho de ser descendiente de una de las razas más poderosas que habían existido en el Universo se definía claramente en él. Ya habían pasado 6 meses desde que Shinji Ikari se había transformado en supersaiyajin, su poder había crecido enormemente, aunque para llegar a controlarlo tuvo que entrenar hasta ya no poder más.

Las primeras semanas le costó mucho trabajo transformarse, requería un esfuerzo demoledor llegar a transformarse, y mucho más controlarse de la ira que necesitaba para llegar al nivel. Pero conforme siguieron pasando las semanas ya no necesitó enojarse para transformarse y el control se volvió más fácil, aunque al desconcentrarse perdía la transformación por lo que Piccolo le dio la solución que Goku había encontrado ya varios años atrás: usar la transformación todo el día para dominarla completamente. Algo difícil… pero no imposible.

Era de madrugada cuando Piccolo despertó a Shinji lanzándolo al agua, a los instantes el niño salió del agua por falta de oxígeno:

— ¿Sr. Piccolo qué sucede?—preguntaba el pequeño adquiriendo su transformación para seguir entrenando—Descuida niño ya no vamos a pelear— ¿Eh?, ¿porqué?—preguntaba con confusión el pequeño, ya que generalmente cuando Piccolo lo lanzaba al agua era porque ya era tarde y tenía que seguir el entrenamiento.

—Porque el entrenamiento ya terminó, con Kaiosama establecimos 2 años en los cuales yo te entrenaría y ya pasaron 2 años…—decía Piccolo—vaya, qué rápido pasaron—decía Shinji.

—Hoy será el último día y tengo que enseñarte algo, sígueme—decía Piccolo emprendiendo vuelo siendo seguido por Shinji. Luego de unos minutos de vuelo llegaron a lo que parecía una torre—Esa es la Torre de Karin, allí viven el maestro Karin y Yajirobe—contaba Piccolo mientras aterrizaba en la torre seguido de su discípulo. Enfrente de ellos se aparecieron dos seres, el que más llamó la atención a Shinji fue el gato blanco que traía un bastón.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Piccolo?, ¿nos traes a tu hijo?—decía Yajirobe en forma de broma— ¡Cállate gordo bueno para nada!, ¡no haces nada más que engordar cada día!—respondía Piccolo haciendo reír al maestro Karin.

— ¿Y tú quien eres?—preguntaba el gato blanco—eh, yo soy Shinji Ikari, mucho gusto—decía respetuosamente el muchacho con el típico saludo japonés—es un honor conocerlos a los dos, han sido grandes personas—continuaba el muchacho.

— ¿Sabes quién soy yo muchacho?—preguntaba el maestro Karin—sí, usted es el legendario maestro Karin—respondía Shinji sacando una sonrisa en el maestro.

—No es tan legendario como dicen… es un holgazán—terminaba Yajirobe consiguiendo que el maestro Karin le diera un golpe con su bastón— ¡Silencio!—algo que llamó la atención en Yajirobe fue el aspecto de Shinji.

—Oye… ¿eres un saiyajin?—preguntaba—si Sr. Yajirobe soy… un saiyajin— ¿porqué me conoces?—preguntaba Yajirobe—es que me han contado mucho sobre usted y quiero decir que también es un honor conocer a otro de los Guerreros que han defendido este mundo—decía Shinji halagando al mencionado.

— ¡Claro que sí, yo soy un guerrero después de todo!—decía Yajirobe con orgullo— ¿y porqué se debe la visita?, ¿quieres semillas del ermitaño?—preguntaba Karin.

— Solo era para que Shinji los conociera y también que usted es quien produce las semillas del ermitaño, verán Shinji viene de otro planeta y está aquí para entrenar y volverse más fuerte, es su misión salvar a su planeta natal—decía Piccolo—vaya, pues entonces entrena duro niño, y suerte con tu misión, es mi honor también conocer a un futuro héroe—decía el maestro Karin.

—Gracias maestro Karin—decía Shinji—suerte Shinji—terminaba Yajirobe y Shinji agradeciendo.

—Vámonos enano—decía Piccolo mientras se iba volando de la torre Karin. Shinji se despidió de sus dos nuevos conocidos y siguió a Piccolo—al parecer ahora todos pueden transformarse en supersaiyajin, ¿no lo cree maestro?—preguntaba Yajirobe—si, pero no sabía que podían hacerlo a tan corta edad—quedaba asombrado el gato blanco.

Después de unos segundos de vuelo llegaron a un palacio flotante en el cielo.

— ¡Vaya, es el palacio de Kamisama!, ¡Qué increíble es!—decía Shinji viendo todo el palacio.

— ¡Oye Shinji!—decía una voz que el mencionado pudo reconocer al instante como la voz de Dende, Shinji corrió a saludarlo— ¡Dende!, tiempo sin verte o debería decir Kamisama—decía Shinji—no te preocupes por eso es bueno verte de nuevo amigo—decía Dende con confianza.

—Oye Shinji te presento a Mr. Popo—decía mencionando a un sujeto de tez negra que se presentó con un acento árabe.

—Después pueden conocerse mejor, por ahora quiero llevar a Shinji a ver algo importante, tendrán el resto del día para conocerse mejor—decía Piccolo quien entraba al Palacio seguido de Shinji, luego de un rato de caminar llegaron a una sala en penumbras con un gran reloj con un péndulo.

— ¿Qué es este lugar Sr. Piccolo?—Esta es la sala que mezcla el pasado, presente y futuro. Aquí entrenaron Ten Shin Han, Chaoz, Krilin, Yamcha y Goku. Si quieres entrenar entra al circulo y cierra tus ojos lentamente—Shinji hizo lo que su maestro le dijo.

Luego de unos instantes abrió lentamente sus ojos y se encontró a sí mismo en un playa y frente a él un paisaje desolador, un mar color sangre, al frente de él se encontraban varios seres gigantescos crucificados con una sonrisa maquiavélica que daba un aspecto aterrador para el pequeño. Luego de estar observando sintió atrás suya un enorme ki, de un salto se alejó de la presencia y observó un ser gigante de luz blanca, a Shinji le hizo recordar el robot enorme que se llevó a su madre. El ser lo vio y le lanzó un potente rayo de energía proveniente de su palma, apenas y pudo esquivarlo. El rayo al tocar tierra explotó creando una devastadora onda expansiva.

El gigante de luz volvió a cargar energía en su palma pero esta vez la lanzó hacia la playa donde había estado antes, Shinji supo el porqué cuando dio un breve vistazo, aunque solamente vio una cabellera pelirroja y una mueca de tristeza antes de que desapareciera por la enorme explosión, quedó atónito, no podía creer el porqué no había detectado la presencia de esa persona antes, se enojó mucho el que dicho ser acabara con la vida de dicha persona.

— ¡Ahora verás!—decía el pequeño aumentando su ki y haciendo surgir un aura dorada alrededor suya, el gigante no se le prestó mayor atención solamente alzó su brazo y lanzó otro rayo de enorme poder el cual pasó limpiamente, la razón fue que le pequeño usó un zanzöken— ¡makankösappö!—escuchó el gigante detrás suyo, al darse cuenta dos ráfagas de energía se dirigían a él, uno en línea recta y el otro rayo formando una espiral alrededor del primero; impactó en el gigante creando una explosión enorme.

—"¡Le dio!"—pensaba Shinji con alegría, pero su alegría se iría al ver como el gigante seguía aún ahí y para su suerte sin ningún rasguño— "¡Es muy fuerte!"—pensaba el pequeño. Su sorpresa aumentaría al ver como el gigante empezaba a resplandecer aún más fuerte a tal punto que quemaba la luz que emanaba de él.

—"¡¿Qué es lo que va a hacer?!"—pensaba Shinji al sentir como el lugar alrededor de él se empezaba a destruir, las rocas empezaban a destruirse, el agua se agitaba con furia y el aire se hacía más denso. Y en un segundo devastador todo alrededor explotó y se volvió negro para el pequeño.

Volvió a abrir sus ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta que había vuelto a la habitación, estaba sudando frío y con su respiración agitada— ¿Qué fue eso?—preguntaba el pequeño—eso fue el presente, pasado y futuro de tu mundo, lo que sucederá si llegas a fallar tu misión niño—decía seriamente el namekiano.

—Niño, tal vez creas que tu entrenamiento fue salvaje pero era la única manera en la que sé entrenar—decía Piccolo—no se preocupe Sr. Piccolo para mi fue un honor recibirlo, le prometo que me volveré mucho más fuerte y no voy a fracasar—respondía el niño decidido.

—Muy bien niño, te graduaste de la escuela Piccolo, te daré esto como regalo—decía el namekiano lanzando un pequeño rayo a Shinji y haciendo surgir un traje igual al de él—podrás usar mi traje para pelear ahora—terminaba de decir el namekiano con una sonrisa.

— ¡Gracias Sr. Piccolo!—decía el niño observando su nuevo atuendo— ¡Hora de comer!—escuchaba el pequeño decir a Mr. Popo quien había preparado un banquete para el pequeño— ¡Provecho!—decía el niño antes de disponerse a disfrutar los manjares que Mr. Popo hizo para él.

El día siguió con Shinji entablando amistad con Mr. Popo y relatando experiencias a Dende, el entrenamiento con Piccolo había terminado, pero todavía seguía un largo camino por recorrer… o entrenar.

Continuará…

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno había un punto en el que tenía que suceder, verán, existe un crossover llamado "Neón Génesis Evangelion: "¡Kame Hame Ha!" del autor "Chaos Writer", para que les diga es una de mis historias favoritas y una de las que me inspiró para hacer mi historia. Trato de hacer mi trama lo más alejada a éste otro Crossover pero el autor se las ingenió para usar muchos puntos importantes que pues en algún momento verán similitudes, espero me comprendan (u.u), aunque también habrán diferencias claras (en este capítulo se vió una de las más importantes, para de los que no comprendan es que Shinji no es un humano en su totalidad). Por lo demás gracias por sus comentarios, ya saben, alguna duda, crítica, agradecimiento, petición, etc. Dejar un Review.

**Contesto Reviews:**

Skarleth darck ghost: Sabes pensé que yo iba demasiado lento gracias por detenerme (XD), aunque siento que debo hacerlo un poco rápido lo del entrenamiento para que no se vuelva algo tedioso el relatar cada día del entrenamiento. Aunque debo darte las gracias por tus consejos espero te guste este capítulo.

erendir: Gracias por todo amigo, lo de la historia respondí más arriba, por lo demás gracias por seguir apoyando se te agradece totalmente.

LSERR: Gracias, es bueno leer eso, revivir tu infancia (xD). En mi historia Vegeta será un personaje sumamente importante eso tenlo por seguro.

Roy4: Gracias por tu review, bueno, verás yo no tenía en mente hacer un harem, pero ten por cierto que Asuka se pondrá celosa muy a menudo (:D). Y con respecto a Mari, ella no aparecerá por que mi Fic es de la serie original y Rei, tengo planeado algo especial para ella *suspenso*.

zeero: Y aquí lo tienes amigo, el siguiente capítulo.


	5. Entrenamiento III: Diversidad

**Neón Génesis Evangelion y Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son series geniales que pertenecen a Hideaki Anno y Akira Toriyama respectivamente. Solo escribo esta historia por placer y no obtengo ganancias por ello.**

Crónicas de un Saiyajin

Capítulo 5

Entrenamiento III: Ten Shin Han, No. 18, Krilin, Chaoz

"Pensamientos o comunicación mental"

—Diálogos—

**Alguna cosa que explicaré en mis notas**

OoOoO – cambio de escena

_Flashback_

2 años habían pasado desde que Shinji había partido para entrenar con Piccolo, ahora volvía a la Corporación Cápsula para reencontrarse con sus amigos y futuros maestros, habiendo llegado el pequeño aterrizó sin problemas fuera del edificio, seguido de su maestro.

—Entremos—decía Piccolo, Shinji asintió con la cabeza, pasaron por el edificio hasta la parte trasera.

OoOoO

— ¿Ya todos están listos?—decía Bulma, que era contestada con un "¡sí!" de parte de todos— ¡qué bien porqué allí vienen!—terminaba de decir al ver que dos siluetas se aproximaban acercándose a la puerta, éstas se abrieron y…

— ¡Sorpresa Shin…—ninguno pudo terminar la frase., Piccolo soltó una sonrisa burlona al ver las quijadas de los demás en el suelo; el único que logró mantener la compostura fue Vegeta aunque su sorpresa era evidente y Shinji pues estaba admirado viendo lo que estaba allí, había todo un banquete y carteles con la frase "¡Bienvenido de nuevo Shinji!".

—"¡¿Cómo es posible que ese insecto se pueda convertir a tan corta edad?!"—pensaba Vegeta.

Sin embargo los presentes (a excepción de Piccolo y Shinji) estaban congelados ante la vista del pequeño Shinji transformado en supersaiyajin. Esta imagen hizo recordar el momento en que Gohan usó el mismo traje de Piccolo para los juegos de Cell. La primera que pudo recobrar el aliento fue Milk:

— ¡Ahhh Shinji se ha vuelto un rebelde sin causa!—decía paranoicamente mientras se acercaba temerosamente a Shinji y lo examinaba, haciendo que este le entrara un poco de temor—p-pero señorita Milk, yo no soy un rebelde, solo estoy transformado en supersaiyajin—decía el pequeño defendiendo su credibilidad.

— ¡Vaya, tan pequeño y ya se puede transformar!—decía Goku con emoción acercándosele a Shinji— ¡me dan ganas de pelear contigo!—ésta última frase soltó una reacción en cadena mano-oreja de Milk hacia Goku haciendo retroceder al saiyajin varios pasos— ¡ni se te ocurra intentar pelear y o entrenar con el niño, estamos en una fiesta de bienvenida por terminar su entrenamiento! ¿Entiendes Goku?—decía Milk como si estuviera regañando a un niño.

—Pero Milk…—trataba de defenderse Goku— ¡Sin peros, si haces algo de eso te dejaré sin comida una semana!—sentenció Milk haciendo un K.O. a las intenciones de Goku.

— ¡Bueno ya dejemos a Shinji en paz y vamos a celebrar!—decía Bulma a modo de aliviar la tensión por la repentina aparición de Shinji, para su fortuna funcionó y todos se dedicaron a disfrutar de la bienvenida. Seguido que todos volvieron a disfrutar, un tremendo abrazo le fue dado a Shinji, su origen era Marron— ¡Shinji te extrañé tanto!—decía la pequeña, Shinji correspondió el abrazo, mientras un brillo apareció en los ojos de Bulma:

— ¿Oh los pequeños enamorados se encuentran de nuevo?—decía con una voz pícara haciendo sonrojar furiosamente a los dos niños y ocasionando la ruptura del abrazo y que los dos se separaran viendo hacia lados contrarios. Luego de unos cuantos más momentos de vergüenza para el pequeño, el día siguió de fiesta, aunque las preguntas no faltaron hacia el pequeño Shinji acerca de su transformación. El pequeño dejó su papel de guerrero para regresar al de niño común y volver a jugar con Goten y Trunks (y también con Marron).

La fiesta terminó en la tarde, cada quien se fue a su respectivo hogar dejando al pequeño Shinji en la Corporación Cápsula junto con Trunks. Éstos se quedaron un buen tiempo divirtiéndose más hasta que les llegó la noche y se fueron a acostar. A la mañana siguiente, se levantó dispuesto a entrenar como de costumbre, aunque sería su primera vez haciéndolo solo (o eso pensaba al ver como Trunks también se disponía a entrenar).

— ¿También entrenarás Trunks?—preguntaba Shinji— ¡Claro que sí!, ¿qué tal si entrenamos juntos?—respondía el mencionado— ¡genial está bien!—decía emocionado el más pequeño. El entrenamiento consistió en un combate: tanto Shinji como Trunks en supersaiyajin en un combate amistoso, el cual ganó Trunks. El resto del día fue de juego, además ambos niños pasaron visitando a su amigo Goten, juntos hicieron un pequeño caos en la casa de Milk.

En la noche Shinji se encontraba sólo recorriendo las instalaciones de la Corporación Cápsula buscando a Vegeta, su inseparable amigo Trunks ya se encontraba dormido pero Shinji tenía dudas que solamente Vegeta podría responder. Su instinto lo guío hacia el patio trasero en donde encontró a Vegeta saliendo de su nave:

— ¡Sr. Vegeta!—dijo Shinji llamando la atención de Vegeta— Dime algo, ¿sabías que eras un saiyajin?—preguntaba Vegeta dando en el blanco de las dudas de Shinji—la verdad… no lo sabía, el Sr. Piccolo me contó un poco sobre los saiyajin, aunque tengo una duda Sr. Vegeta, ¿porqué me transformé en un mono gigante si yo no nací con una cola y además no existe luna en el planeta?

—Claro que naciste con cola pero posiblemente te la quitaron cuando eras un bebé, la cola vuelve a crecer en poco tiempo o aparece en un momento de adrenalina, sino no serías un saiyajin. ¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando te transformaste en özaru?—preguntaba Vegeta a Shinji, éste empezó a recordar—estaba peleando con el Sr. Piccolo y le lancé una esfera de ki y el la rechazó al cielo donde explotó, la vi resplandecer y hasta allí recuerdo—relataba el pequeño.

—Para transformarse se necesita ver algún astro que refleje los rayos del Sol, puede ser un planeta o la luna llena, esa luz emite unas ondas llamadas Blutz, las cuales al superar los 17 millones de ondas blutz producen una reacción en la cola la cual hace la transformación. Pero también se puede lograr lanzando una bola de energía especial al cielo y haciendo que se mezcle con el oxígeno circundante así se logrará crear las ondas blutz—terminaba de contar Vegeta, Shinji analizando cada detalle de la información, Vegeta volvió a hablar:

— ¿Shinji, por qué sigues transformado en la fase 1 si ya la dominas, no sería mejor que buscaras la fase 2?—preguntaba Vegeta en tono neutro.

—Eh… bueno, es que el Sr. Piccolo me dijo de que era necesario que la dominara hasta que no me costara ni un poco de energía el mantenerme así, porque de este modo podría dominar más fácilmente las demás fases…—terminó de decir Shinji dejando a Vegeta meditando.

—"Si es por eso que…"—Vegeta no concluyó su pensamiento—está bien, ¿algo más?—preguntaba Vegeta—no Sr. Vegeta eso era todo, gracias por contestar mis dudas. Feliz noche—decía Shinji dando una ligera inclinación demostrando sus modales y yéndose a la cama dejando a Vegeta meditabundo sobre las palabras del niño.

OoOoO

Fueron 20 días en los cuales Shinji tuvo sus pequeñas vacaciones aunque eso no significó que dejaría de entrenar, pudo volver a ser niño y dejar de lado sus preocupaciones. Se divirtió a lo grande y además adquirió cierto gusto por las adquisiciones tecnológicas, gracias al Dr. Brief, éste lo tomó como a un nieto de manera similar a Trunks. A el Dr. Brief le gustaba que Shinji escuchara sus explicaciones y enseñanzas sobre tecnología y programación de sistemas, algo que era interesante para el pequeño pero si no entendía algo iba con Bulma y sino le entendía a Bulma iba de nuevo con el Dr. Brief y sino le volvía a entender hacía como si entendiera (cosa que tuvo que hacer muchas veces al no poder interpretar el lenguaje tecnológico).

Por otro lado se encontraba Bulma, con quien pasó ratos de vergüenza al ser molestado con Marron, situación que se agravaba cuando ésta llegaba de visita. El cuarteto de Shinji consistía en Goten, Trunks y Marron (más Shinji), con quienes ya había forjado una enorme amistad y con quienes se divertía a lo grande. Aunque jugar y entrenar no era lo único que hacia Shinji, tanto Bulma como el Dr. Brief se habían convertido en maestros que le impartían clases para que Shinji tuviera una inteligencia reforzada. Concluyendo las relaciones de Shinji se encontraba Vegeta. Casi siempre se encontraba entrenando en su cápsula de gravedad y cuando salía sólo eran breves diálogos los que intercambiaban. Vegeta era una persona muy interesante para Shinji, lo veía como un modelo base a seguir (aunque con ciertas características distintas).

El día número 21 había llegado, le tocaba partir a Shinji. El niño se encontraba ansioso por ir con su nuevo maestro, Vegeta le había dicho que estaría entrenando por un tiempo exacto de 11 años aproximadamente y ciertos períodos con distintos maestros que le darían más conocimientos, esto según había informado Kaiosama. Por lo que estaría con su siguiente maestro por medio año. Luego de ducharse salió acompañado de sus inseparables amigos quienes le daban ánimos para seguir adelante. Al salir se encontró con Goku y Milk:

— ¡Hola Shinji!—decían ambos adultos al pequeño niño— ¡Hola!—respondía Shinji respetuosamente— ¿ustedes serán mis maestros?—preguntaba el niño, tanto Goku y Milk se vieron los rostros antes de soltar una pequeña risa.

—No Shinji, ellos serán tus maestros—decía Goku señalando a dos personas a su lado— ¿señor Ten Shin Han?, ¿Chaoz?—decía el niño atónito, ambos respondieron un "sí" inclinando levemente la cabeza. Shinji solo sonrió.

—Más que todo será Ten el que te entrenará, yo sólo reforzaré tu estudio y aprendizaje de diversas materias que me dará Milk—decía Chaoz con una sonrisa— ¡Así es!, estos serán libros con los que podrás guiarte, te será fácil, ¡Goku tráelos!—decía Milk, luego se acercó Goku con una gran torre de libros que le dio a Chaoz. Enorme gota de sudor para Chaoz y para todos los presentes.

—Eso no se ve divertido—decía Trunks susurrándole a Shinji en el oído— ¡Sí, eso es aburrido!—le decía Goten en el otro oído—gracias por el apoyo…—decía sarcásticamente Shinji.

— ¡De nada!—decía tanto Goten como Trunks.

—Entonces nos vamos. Goku—decía Ten Shin Han con la mitad de la pila de libros—está bien, vuelvo en un momento Milk, dame tu mano Shinji y dale la mano a Chaoz—decía Goku, Shinji asintió y de un momento a otro se encontró despidiéndose de los presente a pasar a otro lugar.

— ¡Wow! ¿Qué fue eso?—decía Shinji emocionado—la teletransportación, muy útil Shinji—decía Goku—cuídate mucho Shinji y entrena bien—decía Goku con el pulgar hacia arriba, Shinji hizo lo mismo y de un momento a otro Goku desapareció.

—Vamos Shinji te enseñaremos nuestro hogar—decía Ten Shin Han guiándolos a una casa cercana, la única que se veía en el paisaje. Los alrededores le hicieron recordar a Shinji el entrenamiento con Piccolo, un valle rodeado de montañas y un río, con la diferencia de que a no mucha distancia había una enorme cascada que daba un aspecto bello al lugar. Habiendo dejado los libros en la casa, salieron los tres, el que habló fue Ten Shin Han.

—Shinji antes de entrenar quiero pedirte algo—decía Ten—sí señor Ten Shin Han—respondía Shinji— ¡vamos! no tengas tanta formalidad, sólo dime Ten—decía el mencionado con una sonrisa.

— ¡Está bien!—respondía Shinji afirmativamente—quiero tener un combate contigo, sé que eres un oponente increíblemente fuerte y además así sabré en qué puntos puedo entrenarte o ayudarte—decía Ten.

— ¡Está bien! pero creo que usted es mucho más fuerte que yo—decía Shinji—entonces… ¡Qué comience el combate!—decía Chaoz ansiosamente.

Ambos guerreros se alejaron de la casa y se pusieron en sus respectivas poses de combate:

— ¡Muy bien que comience! ¡Ahhh!—decía Ten Shin Han elevando su ki y enviando un potente puñetazo al pecho de Shinji el cual fue detenido por sus antebrazos en forma de "X", aunque esto no hizo que retrocediera varios metros producto de la fuerza del golpe.

Ten volvió a lanzar otro puñetazo el cual pasó limpiamente por el cuerpo del niño, producto de un zanzöken, Shinji apareció por el costado de Ten Shin Han y lanzó una patada, que pasó limpiamente, otro zanzöken, de nuevo Ten lanzó una patada al cuerpo de Shinji que volvió a pasar por la falsa imagen, estuvieron lanzando golpes a ilusiones un par de veces más hasta Ten Shin Han rompió el ciclo lanzándole una patada a Shinji que la detuvo con su antebrazo. Entonces comenzó el intercambio de golpes, lanzaban fuertes puños y patadas, que eran detenidos por diversas partes del contrincante, aunque no faltaban los puños que si lograban concretar.

Chaoz observaba desde una distancia segura como ambos guerreros combatían, en un momento estaban en el suelo combatiendo y en un parpadeo se encontraban en el cielo—"¡se mueven muy rápido!"—pensaba Chaoz siguiéndoles la pista.

En uno de los intercambios Ten alzó su palma izquierda contra Shinji y le lanzó su **kiai**, éste salió expulsado al recibir el ataque de Ten y mientras era arrastrado por la fuerza Ten reunió energía en su otra mano (derecha) y la concentró en su dedo índice formando una pequeña esfera de energía— ¡Neo Dodonpa!—gritó Ten lanzando el ataque el cual Shinji pudo esquivar a último momento pasando cerca de su mejilla hasta estrellarse contra el suelo. Shinji entonces se dirigió rápidamente a Ten lanzando un gran puño, el cual Ten logró esquivar inclinándose hacia atrás y aprovechó que el cuerpo de Shinji estaba estirado en su máximo esplendor al pasar el puño de largo, arremetió contra el niño con una patada en los costados que lo impulsó decenas de metros, sin dejar ni un segundo Ten apareció en la trayectoria que seguía el cuerpo inerte de Shinji y entrelazó sus manos en su nuca y las impulsó hacia Shinji dándole un fuertísimo golpe que lo mandó a estrellarse contra el suelo, creando una gran nube de polvo.

— ¡Ay… eso si me dolió!—decía Shinji levantándose del cráter que había hecho, sentía su mejilla quemada producto del ataque de Ten, solamente sonrió— ¡ahhh!—gritó el pequeño elevando su ki y resaltando su aura dorada— ¡Genial esto me emociona mucho!—se decía a sí mismo el pequeño al sentir como su sangre exigía seguir con la faena de pelea

Con una velocidad increíble Shinji llegó hacia Ten hundiendo su pierna en el abdomen del sujeto, quien salió disparado por la potente patada, aunque recomponiéndose rápidamente volvió a la lucha, ambos peleadores lanzaban y recibían golpes a una velocidad impresionante. Luego de un buen rato de estar intercambiando golpes ambos se separaron producto de un **kiai** de Shinji, jadeaban pesadamente.

— ¡Eres muy fuerte Shinji!—decía Ten halagando a Shinji— ¡gracias!, ¡también usted es muy fuerte!—respondía el pequeño, sin que nadie lo notara Chaoz se fue a la casa cercana.

— ¡Ahhh!—gritaban ambos peleadores que volvían a intercambiar golpes, ésta vez Shinji daría un golpe contundente a Ten, esquivó un puñetazo de este y le logró dar una fuerte patada lateral en su torso, consiguiendo una mueca de dolor de Ten, Shinji se alejó de ten y le lanzó un rayo de energía que éste consiguió esquivar, sin darle descanso Shinji le lanzó una ráfaga de ki que impactó certeramente en Ten— ¡lo logré!—decía el pequeño entre jadeos, mientras la nube de humo de disipada se dio cuenta que Ten se encontraba ahí cubriéndose con sus brazos.

— ¡Buena esa!—decía Ten— ¡pero ya es hora de terminar!—terminaba la frase alzando su ki y con una gran velocidad se apareció enfrente del pequeño, éste apenas y pudo abrir los ojos cuando una patada descendiente le dio justo en la cabeza mandándolo al suelo, aunque el pequeño se negaba a terminar así, por lo que usando sus últimos vestigios lanzó otra ráfaga de ki dándole de lleno a Ten sin tiempo para cubrirse.

Shinji impactó fuertemente en el suelo perdiendo su transformación, unos segundos después caería Ten Shin Han. Al cabo de un rato llegó Chaoz con un delantal puesto— ¡sí que fue una gran pelea!—decía al ver el estado de los dos combatientes, Ten Shin Han se había logrado poner de pie pero tambaleaba, Shinji aún seguía en el suelo tratando de levantarse, cuando levantó su cabeza vio la mano de su maestro con una sincera sonrisa.

—Toma Shinji, cómete esto—decía Ten dándole una pequeña semilla— ¿qué es eso?—preguntaba el niño llevándose la semilla a la boca—es una semilla del ermitaño, te recupera de cualquier herida y te devuelve tu energía perdida pero no te cura de enfermedades—decía Ten.

— ¡Es increíble!—decía el pequeño recomponiéndose rápidamente y volviendo a adquirir su transformación—el Maestro Karin me dio una bolsa llena, pero creo que no necesitarás tantas—decía Ten.

—Ahora ya me he ideado lo que debo enseñarte, más que todo te daré entrenamiento mental para que puedas dominar dicha capacidad al 100%, también te voy a enseñar ciertas habilidades psíquicas que te van a servir mucho en los entrenamientos y en otras cosas—decía Ten con Shinji escuchándolo atentamente— ¡hora de comer!—decía Chaoz yéndose de nuevo, los dos combatientes lo siguieron.

—Pienso que en muy poco tiempo vas a superar mis poderes Shinji—decía Ten animando a Shinji— ¿enserio maestro?—preguntaba el pequeño volviéndose a ilusionar—estoy seguro que sí—terminaba de decir Ten, así fue como comenzó el nuevo entrenamiento de Shinji.

OoOoO

Mientras tanto el planeta natal de Shinji la situación estaba en su punto crítico: los países se encontraban en guerra por diversos motivos, unos por recursos, otros por territorio y otros querían demostrar su supremacía. Ya habían pasado 6 años desde que iniciaron las guerras y a pesar de que varios conflictos ya se solucionaban aparecían nuevos en poco tiempo.

Exactamente en la India un escuadrón de las Fuerzas Especiales Pakistaníes se encontraba en uno de los lugares más remotos de dicho país, su misión era allanar y destruir una de las fábricas de armas del país enemigo. La misión había sido un éxito y se encontraban retirándose a su país natal, era de noche por lo cual cada quien pisaba cuidadosamente y con sus sentidos concentrados, su caminata fue interrumpida por una seña del líder. El Sargento Primero Abdul Rahmat, definido como uno de los mejores que había y de los más eficaces pues había dirigido ya muchas misiones, todas terminadas eficazmente y sin ningún altibajo.

A no tan lejos del escuadrón se veía un resplandor, con unos binoculares pudo ver mejor de lo que se trataba:

—Un laboratorio…—decía el sargento—no importa sigamos nuestro camino—concluía, el equipo sabía lo que significaba intentar contradecir a su líder por lo que acataron la orden.

— ¿No van a pasar a visitarnos?—una voz se escuchó detrás de los miembros, todos con los ojos abiertos empuñaron sus armas y voltearon a ver solo para ver… nada.

— ¿Qué fue eso?, ¡¿Quién anda allí?!—gritaba uno de los miembros del escuadrón—allí no… aquí—de nuevo la voz se escuchó, solamente que ahora estaba enfrente del líder, no era un soldado, era un anciano con una vestimenta muy extraña, parecía una especie de traje futurista con toques tradicionales antiguos.

— ¿Quién es usted?—preguntaba el líder—mi identidad no es importante por el momento—respondía el anciano—pero… ustedes me servirán como sujetos de pruebas—decía el anciano insolentemente.

— ¿A qué se refiere con eso 'señor'?—preguntaba el líder con un tono igual de insolente que el del anciano—sencillo, necesito sujetos que me sirvan para probar mis experimentos y como ustedes son los más cercanos a mi laboratorio los voy a usar, ¿vienen por las buenas o por las malas?—decía el anciano— ¿acaso es una maldita broma?—respondía uno de los soldados.

—No…—respondía seriamente el anciano— ¿y cree que nosotros aceptaremos eso?, además… ¿qué podría hacer un anciano como usted sin ningún arma ni cosas para detenernos?, es mejor que nos deje en paz—respondía el líder. Ante la negativa del escuadrón el anciano solamente soltó un suspiro en señal de resignación—no quería hacer esto pero… no me dejan alternativa—dicho esto el anciano desapareció.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!—Decía uno de los soldados— ¡todos alerta, usen municiones si es necesario!—decía el líder. Por unos momentos no se escuchó nada hasta que… el sonido de objetos cayendo pesadamente al suelo distrajo al líder quien volteó rápidamente. Su sorpresa sería grande al ver a los 9 miembros de su equipo en el suelo—"¿¡pero qué acaba de suceder?!"—pensaba el líder y último de los soldados en pie, la respuesta llegó a su cabeza con la voz del anciano:

—"No están muertos… están desmayados y no te preocupes tú los acompañarás ahora"—antes de caer desmayado, el Sargento logró enviar una señal de auxilio a su país natal. Aunque los meses pasaron y al escuadrón no se le volvió a ver, las búsquedas duraron por varias semanas sin siquiera tener un solo rastro o pista de la ubicación de los soldados.

OoOoO

Volviendo a la situación de Shinji, las semanas se habían pasado rápido para él también. Lo primero que Ten Shin Han le enseñó a Shinji fue una técnica muy valiosa: le enseñó a Shinji a imitar una técnica con solo verla, fue por unos cuantos días en los cuales Shinji estuvo meditando para poder adquirirla, al tener dicha habilidad Ten Shin Han le puso a prueba enseñando sus más poderosos ataques, los cuales fueron asimilados de un vistazo por el niño y fueron propiamente entrenados, conforme pasaban los primeros dos meses Shinji dominó dichas técnicas. Ahora el turno de Chaoz: las clases al inicio fueron de cosas básicas para Shinji. Para el niño resultó ser todavía más fácil esto y logró avanzar mucho más rápido para un niño de su edad y además hizo que la técnica de mimetismo de Ten Shin Han ya no fuera solamente con los ojos, al tener algo complicado que estudiar Shinji aplicaba dicha técnica mentalmente, haciendo que lo demás que le enseñara Chaoz fuera aún más sencillo.

Al llegar a los tres meses de entrenamiento, Chaoz tuvo que ir donde Milk para pedir más libros para Shinji, dejando a la esposa de Goku con la quijada en el suelo. Lo estricto del aprendizaje de Ten Shin Han se hizo presente cuando le tocó dar el entrenamiento mental para el pequeño, hizo repetir los ejercicios mentales una y otra vez dejando agotado al pequeño en varias ocasiones. El pequeño nunca pensó que el entrenamiento mental fuera tan complicado y más aún tratando de mantener la transformación sin ningún esfuerzo. Pero no fue grave cosa para Shinji, quien al terminar el 5to. Mes ya era todo un experto (mentalmente hablando).

Pero no sólo eso, Shinji tenía la inteligencia de alguien del doble de su edad y con solo cinco meses de estudio. Cualquiera diría que era un superdotado, cosa que no era cierta. El último mes fue quizás el más entretenido para el pequeño, Ten Shin Han hizo mezclar varias técnicas a la vez para que Shinji pudiera mejorar su concentración, además de lograr eso pudo dominar completamente la transformación del supersaiyajin fase 1.

Luego de 6 meses Shinji terminó el entrenamiento con Ten Shin Han y su aprendizaje con Chaoz. Aunque aparte de conocimientos, Chaoz le enseñó muchas otras cosas, como el aseo de la casa, los diferentes oficios, el cuidar sus pertenencias y también su forma de cocinar, esto era algo muy divertido para Shinji quien se lo tomaba como un juego en el cual la recompensa eran las expresiones de satisfacción de los demás.

—Felicidades Shinji, terminaste el entrenamiento… y con honores—decía Ten al pequeño, logrando una sonrisa de éste— ¡Gracias maestro!—decía el pequeño con suma alegría.

—Yo debo irme a pedir más material a Milk, ¡hasta pronto!—decía Chaoz emprendiendo vuelo y dejando a Shinji sonriendo.

—Bien, ahora tendrás la siguiente etapa del entrenamiento—decía Ten Shin Han—será un entrenamiento conjunto—continuaba Ten haciendo que Shinji inclinara la cabeza— ¿Huh?, ¿por qué conjunto?—preguntaba el pequeño.

—Bueno, fue un acuerdo en el que quedamos con Krilin y No. 18, originalmente No. 18 iba ser tu siguiente maestra de combate pero como te has vuelto mucho más fuerte hemos decidido que entre los 3 te enseñaremos tácticas conjuntas, igual que en el último mes—terminaba de decir Ten.

— ¿Y Marron vendrá?—preguntaba Shinji esperando volver a ver a su amiga—mmm… tal vez, la verdad no tengo idea—decía Ten.

La atención de Shinji se desvió al sentir presencias acercándose— ¡es el ki de Marron, entonces sí vendrá!—decía Shinji, al cabo de un rato una nave cápsula aterrizó cerca de Ten y de Shinji, Shinji estaba ansioso por volver a ver a su amiga.

Las compuertas se abrieron y del cual salió la pequeña Marron corriendo hacia Shinji, detrás de ella bajaron No. 18 y Krilin—¡Shinji!—decía la pequeña abrazando al… pequeño— ¡Hola Marron qué bueno recibir tu visita!—decía el saiyajin.

— ¡Lo bueno es que ahora me quedaré aquí para ver como entrenas!—decía felizmente la niña— ¡Hola Shinji!—decía Krilin acercándose al pequeño.

— ¡Hola Krilin!—decía Shinji— Tienes un ki muy impresionante Shinji, estaré feliz de pelear contigo—decía No. 18 halagando al pequeño.

— G-gracias—decía el pequeño con leve rubor— ¿por qué no descansas este día?, así mañana empezaremos tu nueva fase de entrenamiento—decía No. 18, el pequeño aceptó sin dudarlo.

OoOoO

Mientras tanto en la Tierra, planeta natal de Shinji. Las búsquedas del Escuadrón de las Fuerzas Especiales Pakistaníes ya se habían cancelado, los habían dado por muertos al no poder encontrar nada sobre su paradero. Sin embargo dicho escuadrón no había muerto… junto, luego de ser capturado por algún científico de alguna manera extraña fue víctima de los experimentos de dicho anciano.

Fueron apenas de 5 a 10 días los que estuvieron con vida, al despertar de su desmayo el escuadrón se encontró separado en varios "contenedores", no se podían ver pero sí se podían escuchar. El escuadrón hubiera preferido fallar todas sus misiones y no sufrir la tortura a la que los sometió el científico.

Desde el primer día sintieron algo extraño en el aire que los rodeaba y poco a poco cada uno de ellos se hacía más débil a pesar de que el anciano estuvo atento a cada uno de ellos dándoles lo que necesitaban tales como alimento y agua, a los 5 días murió el primero de ellos y conforme los días cada uno fue muriendo, hasta que luego de 10 días solamente quedó el sargento Abdul, quien hubiera dado su vida por cada uno de sus soldados, para él era la peor derrota que habría sufrido en su vida y es que conforme morían cada uno de sus soldados soltaban alaridos de dolor, el sargento se lamentaba el no haber podido ayudarlos.

— ¡Maldito seas! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a matar a mis soldados?!—Replicaba con lo poco de energía que le quedaba—Yo he visto y escuchado morir a tantos seres que ya no me incomoda en lo más mínimo el ver otra perder su vida—.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?, ¡de seguro ya has matado a tanta gente que ya no te importa!—decía el sargento llamando la atención del anciano—en eso te equivocas, ¡yo perdí a mi gente en una guerra, tantos de mis conocidos asesinados cruelmente!—decía el científico con suma furia agrietando el piso en el que estaba parado.

—Descuide al menos usted morirá, yo aún tengo que recordar mi pasado—terminó de decir el anciano dejando aturdido al sargento quien no pudo resistir más y cayó muerto—Al parecer he podido mejorar mucho en mis experimentos—decía el anciano.

—En pocos años podré cumplir mi propósito… todos pagarán y lograré vengar a mi gente—decía el anciano apretando sus puños mientras un aura lo rodeaba.

Continuará…

**Notas del autor:**

Siento haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar, pero aquí está mi nuevo cap. Espero les guste! (xD). El siguiente capítulo será un tanto diferente a los demás para no aburrirles de tanto entrenamiento.

¡Oh! y por cierto sino actualizo antes les deseo una ¡feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo!

**Contesto Reviews:**

Roy4: Sabes es posible que llegue, aunque tienes razón en lo de dejarlo al final pero no estoy seguro todavía. En parte le puse el nombre por Shinji pero la principal razón saldrá a la luz mucho más adelante *inserte aquí música de suspenso*. Haré lo posible por poner a Asuka sumamente celosa (xD).

zeero: Gracias por tus contribuciones voy a echarle un vistazo a Hellsing (:D). Serán un par más de entrenamiento y luego lo mandaré a pelear con Ángeles.

dakira.93: Sabes esa transformación iría más acorde a Kaworu, (gracias por la idea). Más adelante te daré algo que va a sorprender mucho a los saiyajines (tenlo por seguro). Intentaré sorprenderte más adelante solo te pido un poco de tiempo (:D).

LSEER: Es solo el inicio… neee! Gracias amigo! saludos también.


	6. El primer combate

**Neón Génesis Evangelion y Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son series geniales que pertenecen a Hideaki Anno y Akira Toriyama respectivamente. Solo escribo esta historia por placer y no obtengo ganancias por ello.**

Crónicas de un Saiyajin

Capítulo 6

El primer combate

El entrenamiento conjunto de Shinji había terminado y como se lo habían prometido le compensarían con una gran cena por lo hecho estos últimos 6 meses. Pero primero debía acompañar a No. 18 para "cobrar" a Mr. Satán cierto dinero que éste le debía a la mujer. También iban Goten y Trunks.

Todos los mencionados se encontraban afuera del hogar de Mr. Satán, solamente éste y No. 18 se encontraban dentro "negociando tranquilamente" a pesar de que dentro de la mansión se escuchaba el sonido de objetos rompiéndose.

—Espero que No. 18 no esté causándole muchos problemas—decía Krilin tomando de la mano a Marron que a su vez tenía de la mano a un Shinji con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—Oye Krilin, ¿es cierto que si Mr. Satán les paga el dinero que les prometió nos van a invitar a comer todo lo que nosotros queramos?—preguntaba Goten con ilusión—sí, comerán todo lo que gusten, ya les dije que yo me encargaré de todo—decía Krilin.

—Si dices mentiras te prometo raparte toda la cabeza ¿está claro Krilin?—amenazaba Trunks— ¡Oye no digas tonterías si me costó mucho trabajo dejármelo crecer!—se defendía Krilin haciendo reír a todos los presentes.

—Shinji…—decía Marron señalando al cielo, el pequeño movió su cabeza y localizó el objeto que llamaba la atención de Marron—una nave—mencionaba el pequeño llamando la atención de los demás. Exactamente esta nave aterrizó dentro de la mansión de Mr. Satán, de ella salió un tipo que parecía de negocios por el traje que traía, además poseía unas gafas y una cola de caballo, al salir se agachó y limpió sus zapatos; luego se recompuso y lastimosamente los botones que cierran su pantalón salieron expulsados y por inercia su pantalón cayó al suelo mostrando su ropa interior, al agacharse para recoger sus pantalones el viento le arrebató su sombrero.

El hombre persiguió su sombrero que rodaba felizmente (aún con sus pantalones abajo) — ¡espera!—decía mientras daba un salto atrapando el sombrero, pero la suerte del tipo hizo que cayera en la piscina. Todo esto fue observado por los presentes

— ¿Quién es ese hombre?—se preguntaba Krilin— ¡Vamos a ver!—decía Trunks adentrándose seguido de Goten. Marron soltó la mano de Shinji—ve Shinji, él te está llamando—decía la pequeña con una sonrisa—eh… claro—obedecía el pequeño devolviendo la sonrisa y siguiendo a los otros dos.

OoOoO

Adentro de la mansión ocurría otra cosa, se encontraba un Mr. Satán agachado y temblando de miedo ante una no muy feliz No. 18.

—Oye bien, más vale que actúes con propiedad, yo solamente vine aquí a cobrar la deuda que tenemos. En el Torneo de las Artes Marciales me prometiste 20 millones si te dejaba ganar, ¿lo recuerdas?—decía No. 18 con un tono de ultimátum mientras daba vueltas por la habitación. Afuera, observando sigilosamente por las ventanas se encontraban tres pequeños observando la escena.

— ¡No he podido reunir esa cantidad de dinero, es mucho!—replicaba Satán. 18 se detuvo y fijó una fría mirada hacia Mr. Satán— ¿Con que quieres sufrir no?—decía mientras daba una patada a uno de los objetos de Mr. Satán seguidamente rompiéndolo.

— ¡No espera te lo ruego, te pagaré!—decía Mr. Satán sumamente asustado a modo de aliviar la situación cuando tocaron la puerta de la habitación— ¡estoy ocupado!—contestó Satán, pero el que tocó la puerta entró sin importarle lo que había dicho. Era el mismo sujeto que había llegado momentos antes en la nave solamente que estaba mojado.

— ¡Espero que hayas hecho una cita con mi secretario, te prometo dar todos los autógrafos que quieras pero por favor no me interrumpas!—decía Mr. Satán, pero el sujeto no le prestó atención, en vez de eso sacó un papel mojado y se lo entregó a Satán:

—Vine a traerte una carta de desafío de parte de mi primo—decía el sujeto dando una sonrisa burlona— ¿Qué, una carta de desafío?, dásela a mi secretario porque todos los días recibo cientos de ellas—contestaba Mr. Satán rechazando la carta.

El sujeto de traje solamente lo volteó a ver y botó el agua que había en su sombrero— ¿te crees muy valiente verdad?, ¡sabíamos que te orinabas en la cama hasta sexto de primaria!—inculpaba el sujeto a Satán quien rápidamente lo tomó del cuello de la camisa:

— ¿¡Qué?!, ¿¡que me orinaba en la cama?!, ¿¡Quién dice?!—Decía Mr. Satán aún sujetando del cuello al sujeto— mi primo—contestaba el sujeto en tono neutro.

— ¿Qué dices?, no me digas que tu primo… ¡es el enano Jaguar!—decía Mr. Satán soltando al sujeto—exactamente, es Jaguar Batter, dudo mucho que no lo conozcas porque él sabe todo acerca de tu persona ¿ya refrescaste tu memoria?—respondía el sujeto componiendo su cuello y sentándose en la silla de Mr. Satán.

—Si, es un amigo de la infancia, nos entrenamos arduamente por que queríamos ser los mejores peleadores—relataba Mr. Satán—él me comentó que eran rivales—agregó el sujeto de traje.

—Si pero todos me comparan con él, como tenía grandes habilidades Jaguar perdió ventaja. Él perdió un combate que realizamos en sexto de primaria así que prefirió renunciar al sueño de ser un gran peleador—terminó Satán.

Afuera se encontraba Trunks observando siendo cargado por Goten que a su vez era cargado por Shinji— ¿por qué me tocó cargarles?—decía el pequeño de hasta abajo resignado.

—No tengo tiempo para estar peleando contra Jaguar, soy una persona muy ocupada ¡será mejor que te marches!—decía Satán rompiendo la carta y dándose la vuelta. El sujeto de traje no perdía su sonrisa, retiró la pipa que tenía en su boca y se acercó a Satán:

—Es cierto, Jaguar me encargó que te dijera algo—decía el sujeto detrás de Satán—si te niegas a combatir con mi primo se quedará con el cinturón del campeonato mundial…— susurraba el sujeto— y les contará lo que hiciste durante tu niñez, serás la bur…—susurraba echándole un vistazo a No. 18, pero fue interrumpido por Satán— ¡Ya cállate, solamente me oriné una vez en el campamento de verano!—contestaba furiosamente Satán.

—Una vez es lo mismo que dos veces—contestaba el sujeto, mientras tanto No. 18 que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados observando la escena se impacientó— ¡oigan yo llegué primero qué malos modales tienen!, ¡arreglen sus asuntos después de saldar cuentas conmigo!—protestaba 18.

Ambos sujetos se escondieron detrás de la silla de Satán—Si te niegas le contaremos a la prensa lo que hiciste de niño—amenazaba el sujeto de traje— ¡De acuerdo!, ¿sólo tengo que luchar contra Jaguar cierto?—preguntaba Satán—te equivocas, pelearás con los bio-guerreros que él mismo formó—contestaba el sujeto, a la vez Satán se levantó rápidamente.

— ¿Qué, los bio-guerreros que él formó?—preguntaba Satán asustado.

— ¡Ohh!—decía Trunks entusiasmado desde afuera— ¡Oigan cambiemos de lugar que yo también quiero ver que pasa!—decía Shinji desde abajo.

—No me digas que él tiene uno de esos guerreros con el cabello dorado que se enfurecen por todo, solo quiero saber eso—susurraba Satán al otro sujeto— ¡Claro que no!, ¿estás loco?—contestó a Satán.

—De acuerdo—contestó Satán— ¡espérame aquí, iré a combatir contra esos sujetos!—le decía Satán a No. 18—No caeré en tu trampa. ¡Qué mala actuación, apuesto a que todo lo planeaste para poder escapar!—contestó 18 molestamente mientras se abría paso en medio de los dos sujetos dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación.

—Así que he decidido acompañarte—concluyó 18 en el marco de la puerta— ¿¡Qué?!—contestaban los dos sujetos.

OoOoO

—Krilin regresa a Kame House—decía 18 a su esposo—yo también voy—replicaba Krilin—no, tu cuidas de esta niña—contestó 18 masajeando los cabellos de su hija—pero… No. 18—intentó defender su posición Krilin.

— ¿No vas a obedecer lo que te estoy diciendo?—dijo 18 en un tono de amenaza matando las intenciones de Krilin— ah… está bien como digas pero cuídate mucho—contestó Krilin resignado.

"¡Adiós mamá!", "¡Cuídate mucho 18!" se despedían respectivamente Marron y Krilin, al ver la nave emprender vuelo con Satán y No. 18. Aunque Krilin se sorprendió cuando el maletero de la nave se abrió mostrando a Shinji, Goten y Trunks dando una señal de despedida a Krilin y a Marron.

— ¡Ahí van esos niños!, ¡Qué envidia pude haberme ido con ellos!—se decía Krilin a sí mismo.

—Papá… ¡Quiero ir al baño!—decía Marron a su padre con ojos llorosos— ¡no te vayas a mojar, resiste por favor ya casi llegamos!—decía Krilin mientras corría adentrándose en la casa, mientras tanto Marron gemía en señal de ya no poder aguantar más hasta que…

— ¡Ay ya te mojaste!—decía Krilin con impotencia.

OoOoO

Mientras tanto en la Corporación Cápsula Vegeta se encontraba entablando una conversación telepática con Kaiosama y con los dos supremos seres:

—Aún no es correcto que digan lo que tienen que decir. Shinji debe estar presente cuando sea el momento, además aún es muy pequeño para entender la magnitud del problema—decía Vegeta— ¿Estas seguro Vegeta?, Shinji puede ser pequeño pero su inteligencia es de alguien del doble de su edad. Desde que llegó lo he observado y te puedo decir que comprenderá—decía el supremo anciano.

—Concuerdo con que Vegeta tiene razón, aún es muy pronto para explicar la situación supremo Kaiosama—decía Kaio— ¿qué tal si esperamos un par de años más?, así yo tendría más tiempo para investigar más cosas—terminaba Kibitoshin.

El ser supremo tenía habilidades con las que podía encontrar todo tipo de información sin levantar ni la más mínima sospecha pero tenía como obstáculos a las personas encargadas de guardar estos archivos, que eran quizás las personas más astutas y brillantes, creaban archivos y lugares "ultrasecretos" que en realidad eran solo centros de distracción para quienes intentaran saber ciertos "secretos" que no debían salir a la luz pública. Todo esto retrasaba al supremo Kaiosama, aunque no lo haría por mucho tiempo, tarde o temprano lograría descubrir los verdaderos archivos secretos.

—Está bien, supongo que podríamos retrasar la charla por un par de años—concluía el supremo Kaiosama de hace 15 generaciones

—Pero recuerden que Shinji debe saber al mismo tiempo que todos nosotros—decía Vegeta terminando la conversación.

OoOoO

Volviendo a la situación de los pequeños viajeros Saiyajines, se encontraban sobrevolando sobre el mar, los tres estaban maravillados viendo los delfines saltar fuera del agua. Luego de unos momentos más llegaron a una isla con un enorme volcán y una ciudad en sus faldas, aunque lo que más resaltaba era que el volcán estaba fusionado con una construcción enorme en forma de cúpula, de color dorado muy brillante, parecía hecha de oro. Del otro lado del volcán había un castillo en el cual aterrizó la nave en la entrada. Los pasajeros bajaron para adentrarse en la construcción, los tres polisones que viajaban en el maletero esperaron a que se fueran para salir.

Los tres pasajeros principales entraron al castillo y vieron a varios guerreros entrenando, tenían forma de una persona pero tenían características distintas como que tenían piel de distinto color, no tenían cabello y… parecían más alguna especie humanoide:

—"Parece que no hay nadie más poderoso que yo"—pensaba Mr. Satán arrogantemente— ¡Yo soy el campeón del mundo, nada más y nada menos que el grandioso Mr. Satán!—decía el mencionado levantando sus dos brazos—"Todo salió a la perfección ¡incluyendo el resplandor del Sol!"—pensaba Mr. Satán con arrogancia.

— ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos Satán!—decía una voz arriba del castillo— ¡Bienvenido a mi castillo!, ¡Buen trabajo MenMen!—decía Jaguar a su primo (el tipo de traje), saltó sobre su "perro" hasta abajo donde estaba Mr. Satán, aunque cayendo deshonrosamente sobre el piso, su dócil perro cayó justo a la par. Gota de sudor de todos los presentes.

— ¿Pero qué le pasó a tu figura?, ¡se supone que eres tú el sucesor de tu padre!, ¡ahora eres un barón!, ¿pero qué le pasó a tu cuerpo?, ¿por qué te excediste de peso?, ¡debías entrenar, ENTRENA!—preguntaba y decía Satán, mientras Jaguar caminaba ignorando las palabras de Satán.

— ¿Y quién es esta señorita?—preguntaba Jaguar a Satán, a éste se le convirtieron los ojos en dos puntitos negros mientras formulaba una respuesta con nerviosismo— ¡eh, e-ella es mi discípulo número uno—contestaba mientras Jaguar examinaba a 18.

— ¿Soy tu discípulo número uno?—preguntaba 18 dándole una cachetada a Jaguar mandándolo a estamparse contra la pared.

Mientras tanto afuera se encontraban los tres polisones observando la situación, Trunks estaba hasta abajo cargando a Goten y este estaba cargando a Shinji:

— ¡Ya déjame Shinji!, ¿qué no ves que me haces cosquillas?—decía Trunks entre risas al sentir cosquillas en su parte trasera, por lo que soltó a sus dos amigos, los tres se dieron la vuelta y vieron el perro de Jaguar. Parecía dócil pero… pronto dejó de serlo al cambiar drásticamente de un perro obeso al de una bestia salvaje con grandes colmillos y ojos rojos profundos.

— ¡a-y, eh… n-no me gustan los animales ayúdenme!—decía Trunks nerviosamente a los otros dos— ¡pero si es muy bonito!—decía Shinji acercándose sin miedo al perro.

— ¡Hola perrito!—decía Goten acompañando a Shinji, mientras los dos acariciaban la cabeza del "perrito"—que lindo, ahora vete ¿si?—decían los dos niños haciendo que el perro volviera a tener su forma dócil, y además consiguiendo una lamida por parte del perro cada uno.

—Como ambos han estado en las montañas están muy acostumbrados—decía Trunks al ver a sus dos amigos establecer amistad fácilmente con el perro.

—Si no hubieras estado yo sería el campeón del mundo y todos me estimarían—decía Jaguar recomponiéndose luego de sufrir el golpe de 18—así es, pero como queríamos darte tu merecido por eso hemos estado preparándonos para este grandioso día. ¡Pronto nos pedirás perdón!—decía MenMen.

—Siguen siendo los embusteros de siempre, recuerdo cuando perdiste esa pelea y te pusiste a llorar dentro de los baños, entiendo que fue vergonzoso—decía Satán— ¡eso fue hace tiempo!, ahora tengo mucho dinero y científicos muy inteligentes que trabajan para mí creando muchas cosas maravillosas con la biotecnología como estos bio-guerreros que pelearán contigo en los escenarios de mi castillo. No puedes retractarte—decía Jaguar señalando a sus guerreros y enfrentando a Satán.

—Lo siento pero esos esfuerzos serán en vano—respondía Satán, por lo que todos siguieron a Jaguar dentro del castillo.

Detrás de ellos los pequeños habían escuchado todo:

—Oigan ¿no les causa emoción?—preguntaba Trunks— ¿qué son los bio-guerreros?—respondía Goten con otra pregunta—pues son guerreros que fueron creados por la biotecnología—respondía Trunks.

— ¿Y qué es la biotecnología?—volvía a preguntar Goten—se ve que no sabes nada sobre la ciencia. Mira, existe una materia que se llama genética, se hacen varios estudios sobre las células y por medio de ellos puedes dar vida a otro ser—terminaba de decir el pequeño.

— ¡Trunks tu sabes todo!—decía Goten—mi mamá y mi abuelo se dedican a esa clase de investigaciones por lo que es normal que sepa esto—respondía Trunks mientras los tres se infiltraban detrás del grupo de Jaguar.

—Oye Trunks, ¿y qué es la genética?—preguntaba Goten de nuevo—pues la genética es…mmm… qué tonto eres pues la genética está relacionada con la biotecnología—decía el pequeño dando una risa nerviosa— ¡oh pero si es cierto!—decía Goten. Shinji observaba esto en silencio mientras reía en su interior al ver que Trunks había engañado a Goten.

Volviendo al grupo de Jaguar, Satán se encontraba dispuesto a hacer una gran entrada a los escenarios del castillo, iba corriendo y dio un salto con una pirueta par luego aterrizar… vergonzosamente al resbalar por una cáscara de banana y llegar por medio de varias caídas producto del impulso y la inercia hasta dar una caída definitiva en el escenario. Sus oponentes los bio-guerreros aparecieron de la nada usando una gran velocidad.

—Satán, éste es el lugar donde pelearás—indicaba Jaguar—pero si no hay nadie que vea, ni tampoco una cámara donde puedas grabarnos, ¿no te parece que es una falta de educación tratar así al campeón mundial?—decía Satán ofendido.

—Presumido… ¡MenMen!—decía Jaguar a su primo quien sacó una cámara y la apuntó hacia Satán—aquí está la cámara de video.

A poca distancia debajo de una mesa estaban los 3 pequeños observando eso, pero la atención de Shinji se desvió y sacó un brazo de la mesa para agarrar una pierna horneada que se encontraba arriba de ésta y empezó a comerla— ¿dónde encontraste eso?—preguntaban sus dos amigos—arriba, nos ocultamos debajo de la mesa de algún buffet decía entre mordiscos mientras sus amigos lo imitaron.

—Este lugar es increíble, me gustaría pelear aquí—decía Shinji mordisqueando su comida— ¿deben tener mucho dinero verdad?—preguntaba el pequeño Goten mientras sacaba su cabeza y su vista se fijó en un tipo.

—Oye Trunks, ¿recuerdas a ese hombre?—preguntaba Goten haciendo que los dos amigos sacaran la cabeza también—ese que está detrás del barón, ¿ya lo viste?—continuaba preguntando Goten. Tanto Goten y Trunks se vieron la cara— ¡ay es ese sacerdote que estaba en la aldea de Natadé—decían ambos con evidente nerviosismo—¿qué está haciendo aquí?—se preguntaba Goten.

— ¿Uh… quién es el?—preguntaba Shinji—es un hechicero tramposo que encontramos en una aldea, pero lo hicimos pagar por las mentiras que decía—concluía Trunks satisfaciendo la curiosidad de Shinji.

—No perdamos el tiempo y comencemos, soy una persona sumamente ocupada—decía Satán con arrogancia quitándose su capa y lanzándola hacia arriba, momento en que los bio-guerreros usaron una impresionante velocidad para destruir la capa en pedazos y aparecer enfrente de Satán, quien al ver esto empezó a temblar de miedo. Número 18 se encontraba sentada en una de las barandas con sus manos sosteniendo sus rostro en señal de aburrimiento.

— Eh… ¡número 18!, ¿qué tal?, eh… ¿te animas a pelear un combate con estos guerreros?—preguntaba Satán en sumo nerviosismo—Eso lo haré siempre y cuando me pagues otros 20 millones de zenies—contestaba 18, haciendo que los ojos de Satán volvieran a ser dos puntitos mientras sudaba en cantidad— ¡e-ee-está, está bien!, ¿quién de ustedes será el primero?, mi discípulo número uno se tomará la molestia de pelear con alguno de ustedes—.

— ¡Grr… no se precipiten yo elegiré el orden en el cual pelearán—decía Jaguar mientras oprimía un botón del apoyabrazos de su silla mientras salía un pequeño compartimiento enfrente de él y una pantalla se deslizaba al fin del escenario señalando el orden de los enfrentamientos, pero un rayo de ki hecho por Número 18 impactó contra la pantalla destruyéndola.

— ¡En lugar de Satán quiero pelear y déjate de tonterías, solucionaremos esto con una batalla múltiple yo me encargaré de acabar con todos ustedes y ahora mismo se los voy a demostrar!—decía ya enfadada 18, de un salto se interpuso entre Satán y los bio-guerreros.

— ¡Eso no, está fuera de las reglas y del espíritu de pelea!—gritaba Jaguar desde su silla— ¡animal, para mí eso es tener espíritu de pelea!—contestaba 18 molesta.

— ¡Nosotros también pelearemos!—la voz de Trunks se hizo presente a la vez que éste, Goten y Shinji saltaban a la plataforma dispuestos a pelear.

— ¡Pero si son…—decía Satán sin poder concluir— ¿quiénes son?—preguntaba Jaguar—cuánto tiempo sin verlo Sr. Sacerdote, ¿aún sigue haciendo sus conjuros?—preguntaba Trunks con un toque de sarcasmo.

— ¿Conoces a esos niños?—preguntaba Jaguar al hechicero— eh… yo sí—afirmaba el hechicero.

—Muchachitos, ¡este no es el Torneo de las Artes Marciales para que participen niños, aquí solo pueden pelear mayores de 18 años!—regañaba Satán al trío de infantes.

—Sí, tiene razón por que los bio-guerreros son muy poderosos y los lastimarán—agregaba MenMen—No quiero que nos subestimen así, es más nosotros podemos hacer esto—decía Trunks, mientras entre el trío lanzaban un rayo de ki hacia una pintura de Lord Jaguar destruyéndola.

— ¿Esos niños también son tus discípulos verdad?, ¡cómo te gusta ser tramposo pero no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya, no estoy ciego!, ¡está bien bio-guerreros denles una taquiza!—decía Lord Jaguar.

— ¿Una taquiza?—preguntaban al unísono los tres niños—quisiste decir ¡una tranquiza idiota!—corregía No. 18— ¡es igual acábenlos!—contestaba Jaguar.

Sin cambiar su posición, No. 18 dio una cachetada y luego una patada acabando con dos bio-guerreros fácilmente, un tercero llegó por detrás pero 18 saltó sobre él dándole una patada descendente en la nuca haciéndolo estrellarse contra el suelo. Otro guerrero se lanzó sobre Goten pero éste retrocedió para luego encestar una patada en la cara derrotándolo, al mismo tiempo que otro que llegó de atrás para atraparlo solamente atravesó un zanzöken y recibió una patada en el costado de su cabeza haciéndolo retroceder. Trunks esquivaba los golpes de un bio-guerreros y de uno solo derrotó a otro bio-guerrero. Otro bio-guerrero lanzó un golpe a la cabeza de Shinji, pero éste lo esquivó y dio un potente rodillazo en el estómago de su enemigo sacándole el aire para luego rematar con una patada en el costado del brazo del bio-guerrero derrotándolo. Mientras tanto un guerrero atrapó el puño de Goten con su boca algo así como un pez atrapando un anzuelo— ¡eso no se vale!—decía Goten dándole en su cara con el otro puño liberando su mano.

— ¿De dónde sacaron esas fuerzas?—se preguntaba Jaguar— "¡oh no, esos niños les van a ganar!"—pensaba el hechicero al ver como cada bio-guerrero era derrotado fácilmente hasta el último.

—Jaguar ¿qué te pareció, verdad que mis discípulos son muy poderosos?, ni siquiera me molestaré en pelear—presumía Satán—"esto no me agrada, ¡escaparé!"—pensaba el hechicero tratando de escabullirse silenciosamente, pero la voz de Jaguar lo detuvo— ¡Sacerdote!, ¿a dónde crees que vas? esto se está poniendo interesante—.

—Eh… es que quiero ir al baño—respondía el hechicero—pues tendrás que esperar—reprendía Jaguar a su hechicero—está bien—contestaba el hechicero en resignación—apenas comenzamos. Satán sacaré mi carta que me llevará al triunfo así que no te vayas a sorprender si vas a pedirme disculpas es mejor que lo hagas ahora—señalaba Jaguar.

—Já, Jaguar tú solamente me estás amenazando, la verdad es que tienes miedo de perder. No te preocupes puedes traernos a quien quieras nadie nos detendrá, nosotros pertenecemos a un nivel superior, ¿no es verdad?—decía Satán mirando sugestivamente a sus "discípulos".

—"Pero si él no hizo nada"—pensaba Shinji.

— ¡Naa, ya verás ahora mismo te lo mostraré!, ¡luego no vengas a rogarme de rodillas!—decía Jaguar yéndose a un centro de control detrás de su silla y presionando un botón, el techo y las paredes del escenario se elevaron y se retiraron mostrando un complejo científico enorme, había varios contenedores con líquidos y varios bio-guerreros desarrollándose—mira Satán la suerte está de mi parte—decía Jaguar haciendo enojar a Satán.

El trío de pequeños no perdieron el tiempo y volando fueron hacia uno de los contenedores donde había uno de los bio-guerreros— ¡súper!—decía Trunks— ¡genial!—acompañaba Shinji— ¡qué bien!—terminaba Goten.

—Oiga señorita, ¿cómo crean a los bio-guerreros?, explíquenos—decía Goten a una de las científicas, una señorita de cabello marrón lacio con ojos rojos y un pequeño lunar en la parte inferior del lado izquierdo de su labio—puede que resulte algo difícil para ustedes niños—contestaba amablemente dicha científica.

— ¡No te preocupes porque yo sé que la bio-tecnología está relacionada con la genética—comentaba Trunks— oh, qué listo eres—decía la científica— já, es que mi mamá también es una gran científica—comentaba orgulloso Trunks.

Shinji observó un contenedor que se encontraba a la distancia y un par de niveles arriba, en él había un bio-guerrero. Éste tenía una apariencia idéntica a la de un ser humano original a excepción de…— ¡Goten, Trunks!—llamó a los dos— ¿qué quieres Shinji?—preguntaba Trunks— ¡miren eso, ese guerrero tiene una cola!—les decía el pequeño señalando al contenedor.

—Parece un saiyajin—decía Trunks, cuidadosamente levitaron hacia donde se encontraba dicho guerrero. En el contenedor estaba marcado el número "1-13". Los tres lo observaron por unos instantes hasta que al parecer el bio-guerrero se percató de la presencia de los tres y los volteó a ver— ¡ahhhh!—gritaron Goten y Trunks mientras salían volando despavoridos, Shinji se quedó ahí viendo hacia donde iban sus amigos huyendo.

— ¿Uh… qué les pasa?—se preguntaba, luego decidió seguirlos—oigan ¿qué les pasa?—preguntaba Shinji mientras veía a sus amigos temblar de miedo— ¡e-es, e-es B-B-Broly!—decía Trunks.

— ¿Broly? ¿Quién es Broly?—preguntaba de nuevo Shinji. Tanto Goten y Trunks voltearon a ver al contenedor. El bio-guerrero todavía los estaba viendo— ¡No puede ser, si fue exterminado cuando ustedes lanzaron el kame hame ha!—decía Trunks mientras hacía recordar la escena donde Gohan, Goten y al parecer Goku lanzaron un kame hame ha conjunto para mandar a Broly al Sol.

— ¡Se supone que ya estaba muerto!, ¡siempre se pasa del límite!—decía Trunks con lágrimas en los ojos. Goten asentía también con lágrimas en los ojos—oigan me podrían explicar ¿quién es Broly?—preguntaba Shinji con más curiosidad.

—Está bien verás, hace unos años…—empezaba a narrar Trunks con Shinji oyéndolo atentamente.

—Saca al que quieras será el mismo resultado. Estás desperdiciando tu dinero—decía Mr. Satán— ¡Guarda silencio! científico Kori saque al súper guerrero—daba la orden Jaguar. El Dr. Kori asintió—Nai, quítale el líquido de nutrición—decía el científico a su asistente, la misma señorita que había hablado con Trunks

— ¡Sí científico Kori!—obedecía la científica mientras el contenedor número 1-13 se empezaba a vaciar del líquido. Observando desde lejos estaban los tres pequeños observando.

—Oigan si realmente es tan poderoso ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer?—preguntaba Shinji esta vez con nerviosismo—no lo sé pero a mi ya me dieron ganas de ir al baño de nuevo—contestaba Trunks.

—Esta vez yo me encargaré de darle su merecido, ¡No. 18 no te metas!—decía Mr. Satán aceptando el desafío— ¡Já!, haz lo que quieras—contestaba secamente la mencionada mientras Satán se acercaba al contenedor— ¡Que pelee conmigo!—.

OoOoO

A la distancia la sombra de un sujeto retrocediendo silenciosamente hacia los elevadores fue interrumpida por la voz de Goten— ¡Usted fue quien trajo a Broly hasta aquí verdad!—.

— ¡Por su culpa mi trabajo como sacerdote en la aldea de Natadé fracasó me echaron por impostor! ¡Nadie pedía mi ayuda todos me odiaban por haberlos traicionado!—gritaba el hechicero— ¿es cierto que Broly está con vida?—preguntaba Trunks con ligero sudor.

—No el murió, cuando ustedes lo atacaron no quedó huella de él. ¡El Broly que vieron dentro de la cápsula es un bio-guerrero creado por medio de la genética! Afortunadamente encontré la nave en la que viajaba y tomé un poco de su sangre. Después se la vendí al Barón contándole que juntos podríamos hacer un gran experimento, el barón les entregó ese fragmento a esos brillantes científicos, ¡suena increíble pero con una sola gota de su sangre resucitaron al poderoso guerrero!—relataba al hechicero a los niños.

— ¡No puede ser señor usted sabe lo que puede pasar si resucitan a Broly, es una amenaza para el planeta!—respondía Goten— Si, ¡pero ustedes se encargarán de él já!—terminaba de decir el hechicero mientras se metía en el elevador huyendo.

— ¿Cómo vamos a solucionar esto?—preguntaba Goten a sus dos amigos quienes solo podía verse las caras ante inminente peligro.

OoOoO

— ¡Ok! ¿Pero sabes cuán poderoso es ese guerrero?, pero no te preocupes que todos los bio-guerreros obedecen las ordenes que yo les dé está de nuestra parte, no nos hará daño alguno—decía Jaguar viendo a MenMen.

—Oigan, tenemos que romper la cápsula de Broly antes de que salga o sino la situación empeorará. Shinji ve a donde está Satán, allí podrás atacar si las cosas empeoran—decía Trunks mientras el mencionado asentía y emprendía vuelo, Goten siguió a Trunks mientras este iba hacia arriba para encontrarse en un lugar adecuado para efectuar el ataque:

— ¡Kamee…—decían los dos pequeños mientras una pequeña esfera de energía se formaba, todos en el complejo se paralizaron y observaron la brillante luz que provenía de éstos— ¿qué están haciendo?—preguntaba Lord Jaguar.

— ¡Usarán otro de sus trucos!—contestaba MenMen— ¿pero qué van a hacer?, ¡podría ser peligroso!—decía Satán atemorizado.

—Hamee…—continuaban los pequeños, pero a punto de lanzarla bio-Broly despertó e hizo estallar su contenedor. Tanto Goten como Trunks perdieron su energía concentrada por este hecho, al mismo tiempo las alarmas comenzaron a sonar mientras todas las personas estaban atónitas ante el suceso.

— ¡Parece que el líquido de nutrición se derramó, crea una nueva cápsula para encerrar al que estaba en la número 13!—ordenaba el científico Kori a su asistente Nai al ver que dicho líquido morado se derramaba. Obedeciendo la orden rápidamente una cápsula rodeó a bio-Broly reteniendo también al líquido que se filtraba pero éste no se rendiría, con suma facilidad el bio-guerrero destrozó la cápsula y se abrió paso, pero debido a la interacción con el líquido y su prematura salida de la cápsula el cuerpo de bio-Broly se deformó y adquirió una apariencia de un monstruo hecho de una masa pastosa.

— ¡Se salió de su cápsula!—decía Trunks— ¿Ahora que haremos?—preguntaba Trunks.

El perro de Jaguar se acercó y le ladró al bio-guerrero— ¡ey no lo hagas él está de nuestro lado!—le ordenaba Jaguar a su mascota pero éste no hizo caso y se dirigió hacia el bio-guerrero para atacarlo pero, justo antes de hacerlo hizo contacto con el líquido morado y al hacerlo se hundió en este derritiéndose— ¡d-de-desapareció e-en el líquido!—decía Shinji.

— ¿¡Pero qué es ese líquido!?—Decía Satán asombrado— ¡Nai limpia todo el líquido que se derramó si tiene contacto con el oxígeno comenzará a comerse las células hasta fusionarse con ellas, su volumen se incrementará y estará fuera de nuestro alcance!—decía el científico Kori con evidente miedo en su voz— ¡sí señor!—obedecía Nai tecleando en su computadora.

— ¡Vamos tú eres el guerrero más poderoso de esta Tierra muéstrame tus poderes destruye al tonto Satán!—ordenaba Jaguar haciendo que Satán temblara aún más de miedo— ¡ehh… N-número 18 es tu turno destrúyelo vámos!—ordenaba Satán a su "discípula" con un terror inmenso.

— Está bien Satán pero te costarán otros 20 millones de zenies ¡cuando termine con él quiero regresarme a mi casa con la recompensa!—contestaba 18— ¡me va a matar espera un momento quiero tiempo fuera me duele el estómago!—mentía Satán temblando de miedo.

No. 18 se puso enfrente de Satán para advertirle— ¡espero que no se te olvide tu promesa!—y usando su velocidad fue directo hacia el bio-guerrero— ¡espera No. 18!—gritaban Goten y Trunks con todas sus fuerzas inútilmente puesto que 18 no se detuvo.

— ¡Ahhh!—gritaba 18 mientras daba una serie de patadas, codazos y golpes en distintas partes a bio-Broly, sin embargo este no se movió ni un milímetro— ¡no puedo creer que haya un sujeto tan poderoso como este, derrotarlo por 20 millones es un precio muy barato!— decía 18 mientras lanzaba otro puñetazo hacia el guerrero, bio-Broly solo se movió a un lado esquivándolo y con una mano sujetó el brazo de 18 y se lo dobló aplicándole una llave— ¡ahhhh!—gritaba 18 por el dolor y para más castigo le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda.

— ¡Estupendo!, ¿qué te parece esa golpiza Satán? ¡Es solo el comienzo no creas que ahora te perdonaré por fin serás apaleado ahora acaba con ese tonto de Satán por fin cobraré esa humillación que sufrí hace tantos años!—decía Jaguar.

— ¡ah… no… ay me duele mi estómago no puedo no puedo!—trataba de mentir Satán mientras se ponía azul de miedo. Aunque el guerrero hizo caso omiso de esto y le lanzó una esfera de energía a Satán, hubiera muerto sino es que Shinji lo pasó rescatando del lugar y lo llevó a otro lugar seguro. Mientras tanto el líquido morado se seguía derramando en enormes proporciones destruyendo todo a su paso.

— ¿Oiga señor por qué está temblando? ¡Se supone que usted es el campeón favorito aquí es donde usted debe pelear!—inculpaba Shinji a Satán. A éste se le convirtieron los ojos en dos puntitos ante lo dicho por el pequeño— eh… s-si, lo que pasa es que me duele el estómago—decía Satán.

— ¡Oye Shinji!—decían sus amigos mientras aterrizaban junto a él— ¡Vamos Shinji esta vez contigo vamos a ganarle!—decía Trunks, Shinji asentía felizmente y así los tres se transformaron en supersaiyajin y fueron volando hacia la criatura.

— ¡Son Guerreros Dorados!—decía Satán quien luego daba risas estúpidas— ¡puedo confiar en ellos!—continuaba su monólogo, pero su suerte hizo que resbalara.

— ¡No volverás a derrotarnos!—decía Trunks— ¡No caeremos en tu trampa!—acompañaba Goten y así comenzó su pelea.

Trunks intentó golpear pero fue bloqueado y además recibió un golpe del brazo derecho de bio-Broly en la mejilla al mismo tiempo que usaba su antebrazo para adelantar un golpe a Goten, pero no pudo defenderse ante un golpe certero de Shinji que dio en su frente haciéndolo retroceder. Trunks volvió dando una patada que bio-Broly bloqueó al tiempo que bloqueaba otro golpe de Shinji pero no pudo bloquear una patada en su nuca cortesía de Goten.

Ahora el turno de bio-Broly, quien usando su kiai expulsó a Trunks y a Shinji, dio una voltereta y en el proceso usando su talón golpeó a Goten haciéndolo retroceder. En ese momento Trunks aprovechó para dar un puñetazo que no llegó a concretarse porque bio-Broly aprovechando su talla detuvo a Trunks por el cuello y lo impactó en una pared y con su otra mano sujetó a Goten y lo impactó en la pared contraria, Shinji estando libre intentó dar un puñetazo pero Broly usó su pierna para dar una fuerte patada en el vientre de Shinji sacándole el aire y en el proceso mandándolo a estrellarse contra el techo.

Mientras tanto Broly usando un brazo para cada pequeño intentó lanzar una ráfaga a quemarropa para Goten y Trunks pero estos la esquivaron y le lanzaron un kame hame ha a Broly dando en el blanco, Broly lanzó una ráfaga de ki como contraataque que los pequeños apenas pudieron esquivar, pero los resultados de dicha fuerza bruta fueron que muchos contenedores explotaran derramando mucho más líquido.

— ¡Deténganse si siguen destruyendo los depósitos de líquido de nutrición el lugar se destruirá por completo!—gritaba el Dr. Kori sin recibir atención

— ¡Oye Broly eres tan lento que ya leímos todos tus movimientos muévete rápido!—decía Trunks haciendo muecas— ¿Tú crees que con esos movimientos vas a acabar con nosotros?, ¡Resígnate!—acompañaba Goten a Trunks. El resultado fue que hicieron enojar a bio-Broly y éste lanzó de nuevo otra ráfaga de ki destruyendo aún más contenedores.

— ¡Ya basta no sigas haciendo destrozos!—decía Lord Jaguar al ver que casi todo el complejo se estaba destruyendo, esto dio una distracción en la cual Shinji mandó al bio-guerrero al suelo impactándolo con una patada a una gran velocidad— ¡Bien hecho Shinji podemos ganarle pues ya he podido leer sus movimientos!—decía Trunks levantando el pulgar.

— ¡Yo también he podido leerlos!—decía Shinji en respuesta juntándose con los otros dos.

A continuación bio-Broly se dirigió a atacarlos pero Goten se adelantó con una patada que mandó a volar a Broly, seguidamente fue pateado por Trunks y rematado por una serie de puñetazos de Shinji. A continuación Shinji sostuvo el brazo izquierdo de Broly y Trunks el derecho— ¡Bien Goten ahora atácalo!—decía Trunks pero el mencionado se había alejado a rescatar a un par de científicos. Aprovechando su oportunidad bio-Broly se soltó del agarre y sujetó de la cabeza al par de guerreros y fue con ellos a estrellarlos a un edificio. Mientras tanto No. 18 se encontraba recomponiéndose del ataque que sufrió— ¡ahhh!— escuchó los alaridos de dolor provenientes de Trunks y de Shinji, miró hacia arriba y vio a los dos pequeños estrellarse fuertemente contra las construcciones, sin pensarlo dos veces fue directo hacia bio-Broly— ¡Canalla!—dijo mientras le daba un puñetazo haciendo que éste cayera de rodillas, acto seguido Broly lanzó un rayo desde sus ojos que fue esquivado por 18, pero éste le daría un puñetazo mandándola a volar y sin darle opción de recuperarse le lanzó una ráfaga de ki; 18 hubiera muerto sino hubiera sido por Krilin que la rescató a último momento.

— ¿Te encuentras bien 18 porque ya te habías tardado demasiado?, lo mínimo que puede hacer un marido es proteger a su mujer ante cualquier peligro—decía heroicamente Krilin, pero bio-Broly ahora lo había fijado como blanco y le lanzó 3 esferas de energía y 2 de las cuales fallarían pero la tercera daría en el blanco derribando a Krilin. Bio-Broly se dispondría a matarlos pero un afortunado Satán sosteniendo un poste caería sobre el mismo distrayéndolo— ¡Krilin!—decía Goten mientras llegaba con Shinji y Trunks rodeando a bio-Broly. Éste emprendió vuelo dejando un cráter por el impulso, juntos los tres saiyajines dieron un gran intercambio de golpes y patadas con gran maestría:

Shinji dio una patada en la quijada mientras Goten le daba un puñetazo en el estómago y seguidamente Trunks le daba una patada en el rostro, acto seguido siguió un codazo de Shinji en la mejilla, luego un rodillazo en la parte alta de la cabeza cortesía de Goten y de nuevo una patada en la quijada ahora hecho por Trunks; juntos dieron un triple golpe en el vientre al bio-guerrero haciendo que este escupiera sangre— ¡juntos ahora!—decía Trunks mientras los tres lanzaban una ráfaga de ki mandando a estrellar a bio-Broly a una pared.

— ¡Oigan ayúdenme por favor!—decía Satán a punto de caer al líquido morado haciendo que Goten cesara su ráfaga y fuera a ayudarlo— ¡Goten!—decían Shinji y Trunks al ver que bio-Broly volvía a surgir de la ráfaga, seguidamente dio un puñetazo a Trunks derribándolo y lanzó un rayo desde su boca dañando el hombro de Goten haciéndolo caer y perder su transformación, mientras daba una serie de puñetazos a Shinji que éste difícilmente podía contener— ¡Goten, Trunks, yo sólo no puedo con este monstruo!— decía el pequeño mientras el bio-guerrero lo sujetaba de las piernas y lo hacía girar mandándolo a estrellar a uno de los contenedores, pero bio-Broly no se detendría puesto que presionaría con su pie la cabeza del pequeño haciéndolo gemir de dolor.

— ¡Déjalo en paz ya fue suficiente! ¡¿Estás loco lo quieres matar?! ¡Yo fui quien te dio la vida acata mis órdenes ahora yo soy tu amo!—gritaba Lord Jaguar y como respuesta recibiendo un rayo proveniente de los ojos de Broly.

Ahora Goten volvería a la acción dándole un puñetazo a bio-Broly haciéndolo retroceder— ¡jamás te lo perdonaré!—gritaba el pequeño aumentando su aura, cosa que bio-Broly imitaría también, seguidamente ambos intercambiaron una serie de golpes, únicamente se escuchaban los estruendos y se veían explosiones aparentemente surgidas de la nada. Aunque Goten era un peleador habilidoso bio-Broly seguía siendo aún más poderoso, tanto que en poco tiempo el cuerpo lastimado de Goten ya no pudo seguir el ritmo de pelea del bio-guerrero y así fue como en una distracción bio-Broly lo sujetó del cuello— ¡si mi hombro no se hubiera lastimado!—decía lamentándose el pequeño mientras perdía por segunda ocasión su transformación, cosa que Broly aprovecharía para matarlo…

— ¡Kienzan!—se escuchaba decir por parte de Krilin mientras lanzaba dicho ataque que para fortuna dio en el blanco cercenando limpiamente la cabeza del guerrero, aunque para desgracia ésta se volvió a regenerar en su lugar.

Bio-Broly se dirigió a donde Krilin y le dio un golpe mandándolo a volar y para rematar usó su velocidad para llegar al lugar donde Krilin impactaría en la pared y le dio otro golpe mandándolo a estrellarse a varios niveles arriba; No. 18 también se dirigió a atacar al guerrero pero recibió un codazo y cayó en uno de los pasadizos más abajo.

Shinji recuperó la conciencia y lo primero que vio fue que bio-Broly sujetaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Goten como si fuera un trofeo, luego llegaba un malherido Trunks al lugar donde él se encontraba— ¡Shinji necesito tu ayuda para rescatar a Goten!—decía Trunks volviendo a su estado de supersaiyajin— ¡ay no quiero morir!—escucharon ambos niños de un Lord Jaguar acompañado de un MenMen que estaban aferrándose a unos escombros para no caer en el líquido de nutrición, ambos observaron esta escena por unos momentos y la revelación llegó primero a Trunks:

— ¡Lo tengo!—decía Trunks— ¿esa es la solución no?—decía Shinji siendo cómplice de la solución, ambos volaron hacia donde estaba Broly quien estaba a punto de lanzar un ataque de ki para matar a Goten

— ¡Broly! ¡A que no me pegas, a que no me pegas!—decía Trunks mientras se bajaba los pantalones y le mostraba su trasero a Broly, acto seguido se dio un par de nalgadas. Shinji quien había aprovechado la distracción para rescatar a Goten ahora tenía 3 gotas de sudor en su nuca— ¿Qué sucede Broly porque no vienes de una vez por todas? ¡Te daré tu merecido!—decía Trunks mientras le sacaba el dedo del medio. Cuarta gota de sudor para Shinji.

— ¡Sino quieres que me burle de ti atrápame si puedes!—decía Trunks mientras emprendía una huida hacia un contenedor cercano, Broly lo siguió a una gran velocidad y daba un golpe— ¡ahora!—decía Trunks mientras esquivaba el golpe y se transformaba en supersaiyajin— ¡toma esto Broly!—decía Trunks mientras lanzaba un ataque de ki al contenedor que estaba sobre bio-Broly… no pasó nada por lo tanto el bio-guerrero comenzó a caminar hacia un asustado Trunks, éste empezó a retroceder pero se encontró acorralado al hacer contacto su espalda con un contenedor, pero justo en ese momento el contenedor tras Broly explotó dejando caer una enorme cantidad de líquido de nutrición sobre el bio-guerrero— ¡lo logré!—decía Trunks al ver el cuerpo del bio-guerrero derretirse en el líquido.

— ¡Bien hecho Trunks!—decía Shinji mientras llegaba Trunks con él— ¡Goten!—intentaban reanimar los dos al otro pequeño cuando una sombra los cubrió, Trunks empezó a temblar de miedo pero Shinji no se dio cuenta— ¡S-s-sh-shinji!—decía Trunks tratando de hacer denotar lo obvio— ¿qué sucede?—preguntaba el pequeño al ver a Trunks temblar de miedo, éste dio señas para que volteara y éste lo hizo lentamente. Tras suya estaba una gran copia de bio-Broly.

— ¡Ahhhh!—gritaba Shinji mientras lanzaba una ráfaga de ki en forma de reflejo— ¿uh ya se fue?—preguntaba Shinji mientras abría sus ojos— ¡bien hecho Shinji!—celebraba Trunks mientras daba vueltas de felicidad con el pequeño.

OoOoO

Luego de unos momentos despertaba Goten rodeado por Krilin, Trunks, No. 18 y Shinji— ¿Qué pasó con Broly?—preguntaba el pequeño—está dentro de ese líquido—señalaba Shinji al líquido de nutrición.

— ¡Yo lo derroté, no usé la fuerza sino la cabeza!—decía Trunks halagándose a sí mismo. Al mismo tiempo todo el complejo se empezó a colapsar— ¡Tenemos que sacar a todos!—decía Trunks al ver que la situación ya no se podía manejar, el líquido se había salido de sus contenedores y del complejo, ahora estaba amenazando la seguridad de las personas de la isla por lo que sus residentes huían de ella. Los pequeños guerreros abrieron una nueva salida del castillo, primero salieron Goten y Trunks cargando científicos, luego salía Krilin cargando a la científica Nai:

—Sujétate lo más fuerte que puedas porque sino te vas a derretir—le decía Krilin y esta respondió sujetando a Krilin más fuerte haciendo que este se sonrojara— ¡date prisa!— decía 18 mientras lo empujaba— ¡no me empujes 18!—respondía Krilin.

—No. 18 si te molesta que Krilin cargue a la señorita Nai puedo cargarla yo—decía Shinji inocentemente— ¡No me molesta!—respondía 18 volteando la vista. Mientras tanto Krilin sonreía pícaramente— ¿te molesta 18?—preguntaba Krilin.

— ¿Quieres que te golpee?—preguntaba 18 conteniendo su furia.

Trunks volvió dentro del castillo para ver si había más personas por rescatar y como lo pensó habían dos personas dentro: Lord Jaguar y MenMen— ¡oigan señores los sacaré de aquí!—decía valientemente el pequeño.

— ¿Después de todo lo que hicimos has venido a ayudarnos?—preguntaba Jaguar lloriqueando— ¡vaya el es un buen peleador más vale que aprenda los modales de este jovencito!—inculpaba MenMen a Jaguar.

Afuera había varios barcos enormes saliendo repletos de personas que huían de la isla. Goten lanzaba un kame hame ha a el líquido de nutrición para intentar destruirlo pero éste volvía a resurgir.

— ¡Es imposible el líquido no se detiene con nada!—decía Goten con impotencia— ¿No hay un método para acabar con ese líquido?—preguntaba Krilin.

— ¡Si ese líquido de nutrición se fusiona con las células de las demás materia va incrementando cada vez más sus fuerzas! ¡Los poderes del monstruo han alcanzado niveles muy altos por el exceso de absorción de células hay que hacer algo o la Tierra será destruida es el fin de nuestro mundo!—decía el Dr. Kori con evidente nerviosismo.

— ¡Fue un error haberme metido con la genética!—se lamentaba Jaguar— ¡que te sirva de lección!—inculpaba MenMen a su primo— ¡usted también tuvo la culpa!—respondía Trunks—si, es cierto…—aceptaba MenMen.

— ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Me muero me muero me alcanza!—se oían los gritos de Satán mientras huía y una gran ola de líquido de nutrición lo seguía. Este llegó a los bordes de la isla y saltó al mar… pero el líquido estaba a punto de reclamarlo— ¡No, no no!—decía frenéticamente Satán mientras chapoteaba tratando de alejarse del líquido cuando unas gotas convirtieron al líquido en piedra.

— ¡Miren el líquido se endurece con el agua de mar!—decía Goten— ¡creo que tenemos un método para detenerlo!—respondía Shinji mientras los demás observaban el suceso; los guerreros fueron a dejar a las personas en un lugar seguro en una isla cercana; luego Goten, Trunks, Shinji y Krilin regresaron a una distancia segura de la isla y se prepararon para realizar su jugada:

— ¡Kaamee… Haamee… Haaa!—decían los cuatro en sincronía perfecta mientras lanzaban el ataque al mar de la isla creando una enorme ola que cubrió la isla empapando todo el líquido y endureciéndolo.

— ¡Lo logramos!—decía Trunks— ¡qué listo!, descubriste su punto débil—halagaba Krilin a Goten— todo fue gracias a Mr. Satán—respondía Goten.

— De vez en cuando es útil para solucionar algunos problemas—bromeaba Trunks obteniendo carcajadas de los demás. Pero de nuevo serían interrumpidas cuando una réplica tamaño gigante de Broly salió del mar— ¿¡acaso ese tipo es invencible!?—decía Shinji mientras retrocedía.

— ¡Ya no puedo pelear!—decía Goten— ¡nos va a matar!—decía Trunks; el gigante bio-Broly estiró su enorme mano para sujetar a Goten al tiempo que éste cerraba sus ojos esperando lo pero… pero la voz de Shinji hizo que los volviera a abrir:

— ¡Miren eso!—decía mientras veían que el gigante bio-Broly se transformaba lentamente en piedra, Krilin se acercó a él—solo te gusta asustarnos, eres más increíble de lo que creía—decía Krilin, atrás suya los tres pequeños se transformaron en supersaiyajin y lanzaron juntos un ataque destruyendo la ahora enorme estatua de bio-Broly.

—Ahora ya no nos molestará más lo derrotamos—decía definitivamente Trunks mientras los pedazos de líquido ya endurecido y de ellos salía Mr. Satán— ¡Ah por favor que alguien me saque de aquí auxilio!—gritaba Satán.

—Si quieres que te saque de ahí te cobraré 40 millones de zenies y en total serán 100 millones ¿qué dices?—le advertía No. 18 con las manos en la cintura.

— ¿¡Cuánto!?—Preguntaba Satán con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas— ¡Vaya que señor tan tacaño!—decía Trunks riéndose con los demás mientras veían como Satán se iba nadando lentamente.

— ¿Ahora si vamos a comer?—preguntaba Shinji mientras su estómago lanzaba un cómplice gruñido dando risas a los demás.

Continuará…

**Notas del autor:**

¡Oh qué tedioso fue escribir este capítulo! pero por suerte aquí está espero les guste (:D). Por cierto en el anterior capítulo se me olvidó explicar un ataque que puse: el **Kiai.**

El kiai es un ataque que consiste en enfocar el ki creando una pared o un golpe invisible que es lanzado al enemigo (un ejemplo puede ser en el enfrentamiento que tuvieron Goku y Milk en Dragon Ball; ese es un tipo de kiai).

Otra cosa que quiero decir es que el anterior capítulo le había puesto "Entrenamiento III: Diversidad", pero el verdadero nombre es el que ya estaba escrito en el capítulo: "Entrenamiento III: Ten Shin Han, No. 18, Krilin, Chaoz".

**Contesto Reviews:**

Roy4: Jojojo! eso lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento pero claro también con sus explicaciones. No te preocupes Asuka no será violadora potencial. Amigo déjame decirte que… todo tu dinero ahora me pertenece! Wajaja (xD) no es el Dr. Gero.

Skarleth darck ghost: Gracias! todo se lo debo a tus consejos.

dakira.93: Qué bueno que te agrada solo te pido paciencia para aguantar un poco más de entrenamiento y luego ya veremos la introducción con los Ángeles. Si le daré un poco de protagonismo adelante. No te preocupes por preguntar, toda duda es bienvenida (:3).

LSEER: Se pondrá celosa, eso te lo aseguro. Oh será tremendo amigo! ya verás que agregaré varias cosas extras en las peleas contra los ángeles. Tienes razón en eso a pesar de que Shinji era un llorón superaba con creces a los más valientes, me agrada que compartamos opinión.

xix-all: Gracias por tu sugerencia pero si te das cuenta solo pongo el inicio y final del entrenamiento casi nunca muestro el desarrollo. Algunos flashback que daré en la historia más adelante serán acerca del desarrollo que no se mostró. Pero se te agradece tu opinión e intentaré acortar los entrenamientos alargando los capítulos.


End file.
